Desde el Olvido
by Wolfowar
Summary: Un artefacto olvidado perteneciente al maestro Oogway, amenaza el bienestar de los maestros en el Valle de la Paz, ahora, el enemigo está entre ellos... o mejor dicho, en ella... capítulo final...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, personajes de Fanfiction ( Es difícil encontrar una forma de llamarles, digo, habitantes?... ah!, visitantes... xD) primero quiero aclarar que en esta historia, los personajes que le pertenecen a Dreamworks, no son míos :(, es algo obvio :l, pero hay que mencionarlos para evitar demandas, persecuciones, ataques, o la visita de un equipo altamente armado a mi estancia, todavía no se exactamente en que género clasificar la historia y me gustaría recibir su ayuda y consejos, sin nada más que decir, es hora del primer capítulo de esta historia llamada:

**-Desde el olvido.-**

**1er Capítulo:** **Resurgir.**

Era de noche en el Valle de la Paz, una noche como cualquier otra en el valle que había sido salvado por segunda vez… de las amenazas de otro sujeto con poca mira a las posibilidades, todos los aldeanos descansaban en sus casas, y los mismos Furiosos, junto al guerrero Dragón venerado una vez más por otra hazaña… en el Majestuoso palacio de Jade, sin embargo, cierto individuo no descansaba, a veces las noches siempre llegan a ser fieles amigas de aquel que hace algo secreto, interesante, o simplemente diferente a los demás que descansan, los que se olvidan del sueño ven cosas que los demás pueden no ver, escuchan lo que los demás no pudieron escuchar, pero pueden llegar a ignorar más, más que aquellos que descansan y sueñan….

El maestro Shifu estaba sentado en el centro del campo de entrenamiento, tenía a su izquierda una caja de madera que lucía muy frágil, además de que ya tenía los años encima y el café que una vez fuerte, ahora estaba decolorado y opaco, a su derecha tenía un farol chino con tela netamente blanca, ningún añadido divertido, atractivo… nada, y en sus manos yacía un rollo que había sufrido el mismo destino que la caja, a pesar de todo, sus bordes se mantenían sanos y era tan largo… que necesitaba levantar sus brazos un poco, como para al menos dominar el rollo y evitar que éste se realice con el control, la mirada del maestro Shifu hacia el rollo era bastante seria, y se observaba en sus pupilas las claras intenciones de no perder detalle alguno que el rollo posea, todo a su alrededor tenía un ambiente muy desolador, todo vacío, sin rastro de vida además de él, casi triste, sin embargo empezó a leer en voz muy baja, solo para sí mismo.

—"Leonard puede llegar a ser buen aliado, hará que los días solitarios se muevan más rápido y te protegerá de tus enemigos, pero… —Leyó Shifu, a partir de allí, la sección restante del rollo era completamente incomprensible, era como si hubieran letras superpuestas, y aunque Shifu agudizara su vista no podía distinguir un carácter de otro, a continuación rebuscó a ciegas en la caja con su brazo izquierdo, mientras trataba de seguir leyendo lo que tenía el rollo, pero se resignó a eso, al mismo tiempo había conseguido algo de la caja además del tacto de otros rollos: Un muñeco, como las figuras de acción de Po que le habían sido mostradas por el Sr. Ping en una ocasión que había hablado con él.

Con la luz muy lúgubre del farol lo distinguía: Era antropomorfo con ropas de entrenamiento típicas y estaba articulado correctamente en una posición neutra, lo único que alteraba su forma de sobremanera era la mandíbula que le había sido diseñada, parecía de un felino, pero estaba muy salida de su lugar, quizás lo prominente que era le mantenía en ese lugar, era de madera y… solo eso, no tenía un diseño fijo, tenía marcas de pintura roja y verde muy sutiles en todo el cuerpo, pero el color de la madera vieja se imponía, lo levantó y sacudió levemente, adoptando una expresión de casi enojo al hacerlo, notó como los brazos estaban muy flojos, quizás el niño que había jugado con él lo había dejado así, sus piernas no tenían mucha movilidad, pues apenas se movieron cuando el maestro Shifu lo sacudió, su cabeza se había deslizado lentamente hacia atrás dejando que la mandíbula se abriera torpemente, el maestro Shifu trató de restaurar la posición neutra del muñeco, ahora tenía sus dos manos sobre el muñeco, mientras que con la mano izquierda sujetaba el torso, con la mano derecha trataba de reacomodar su cabeza, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles, si no se desplazaba hacia al frente dejándola caída semejando la posición de un ahorcado, se quedaba tiraba hacia atrás semejando a…. un vago.

Pero había algo que le llamaba la atención, y fue encontrar este juguete viejo entre algunas cosas de su amigo el maestro Oogway, ¿habrá sido de él?, tenía que serlo, quizás a eso se debía también los desgastes en el juguete, ya demasiado tiempo solo.

En la caja habían varios rollos más, lo cuales ya habían sido leídos por él y sabía que hablaban de cosas que él ya conocía, muy importantes, pero quizás ya no había necesidad de repetir todo nuevamente, cerró la queja, quedándose fuera solo el muñeco y el rollo al que aparentemente se le acoplaba, rescatarlo de un rincón olvidado quizás logre que el alma de su viejo amigo y maestro sonría por unos instantes, pero de las cosas de éste y del otro mundo… solo podemos obtener probabilidades, suposiciones, jamás teorías o afirmaciones.

Acomodó a "Leonard" junto a su rollo en la mano derecha y como si fuera un plato y él el mesero, la caja en su mano izquierda, y entre tanta oscuridad empezó a caminar lejos del centro de entrenamiento, y lo notó… oscuridad, depositó la caja en el piso y aún con su valiosa carga en la mano derecha regresó su camino hasta la lámpara, la recogió y volvió hacia la caja, depositó, cansado, la lámpara en la caja y continuó su camino, esta noche alguien custodiaría los sueños del maestro Shifu.

—_La curiosidad es buena, hasta cierto punto, pues puede arruinar todo lo que creíste en algún momento…_ —Decía una voz, parecía conocida, pero algo susurró al mismo tiempo que la voz resonaba en todos lados, era como si alguien hubiera guardado trozos de madera consistentes en una maraca y la estuviera sacudiendo con fuerza, pero con "duda", ya no había voz, solo ese extraño sonido, en unos momentos llegaba a durar 1… 2… 3… , y no se escuchaba más hasta dentro de unos instantes en los que solo se escuchaba una sacudida de aquella "maraca", todo era completamente oscuro, frío, pero el ambiente poco a poco parecía despejarse, era como estar en un lugar a oscuras por tanto tiempo que la adaptación natural en conjunto con la visión hace su trabajo, entre el vacío se distinguían paredes, así… hasta que el ángulo de vista pareció cambiar, lento, muy lento Shifu pudo observarse durmiendo en su habitación como si fuera con "la cola del ojo" en la esquina izquierda, su punto de vista cambió un poco más, y ahora estaba enfocada de lleno en todo su cuerpo, podía ver su respiración, cada profunda y relajante inhalación, hasta que de repente fue como tener un tropezón desde donde estuviese, pero solo unos centímetros, su punto de vista cambió de todo su cuerpo a solo su cabeza, pero por unos segundos más….

Shifu abrió los ojos rápidamente, despertándose con la sensación de caerse, típica, invasiva, total, se quitó la sábana rápidamente y se sentó en su lecho, frotó sus ojos y observó a su alrededor, a su derecha y caído en el suelo notó el rollo que anoche había traído a su habitación, descansaba junto al curioso muñeco, que se había quedado acostado boca arriba con su mandíbula abierta, Shifu sonrió al ver al muñeco, era como si un recuerdo de su gran amigo en época de infancia se cruzara por su mente durante unos instantes, y recordaba entonces a los niños del Valle jugar con juguetes que representaban a los Furiosos.

Pero algo le hizo abrir los ojos de manera que parezcan platos: ¿Qué hora era exactamente?

Shifu se levantó, caminaba apresurado hacia la puerta de su habitación, se había olvidado de despertar a sus estudiantes, sin embargo de algo se acordó completamente al estar a punto de salir, volteó, y observó al muñeco abandonado, quizás se podía hacer algo con él, repararlo, pintarlo… lo importante era considerarlo parte valiosa de la historia de Oogway, curiosamente Shifu tenía una extraña seguridad de quien fue el dueño original, se acercó al muñeco con la misma agilidad que se había levantado de su lecho de descanso y lo recogió del suelo, después tuvo que completar el recorrido que se había plantado originalmente… con el muñeco en su mano derecha.

No pensó siquiera en arreglarse para presentarse de forma apta para sus estudiantes, pero era importante saber que era lo que estaban haciendo, llegó al pasillo donde a ambos lados se encontraban sus "hijos" durmiendo, y pasó ágilmente a través de él, era como si sintiera que no estaban allí, ahora tenía otro objetivo…

El maestro , en esta ocasión… se acercaba al salón de entrenamiento, y parecía escuchar lo que era movimiento de las tiras de madera que a manera de serpiente, se movían y movían, todo por el equilibrio, finalmente pudo asomarse por la entrada, llegando a encontrar a nadie, no estaban aquí, entonces solo quedaba el… —Al aire…libre… —Murmuró el Maestro Shifu, efectivamente, su última lugar para buscar era el ring que tenían al aire libre, en esos instantes pasó por su mente el fugaz recuerdo de cuando le propinó una no merecida paliza a Po, además de un encuentro con sus mortales enemigas: Las escaleras… 2 veces.

Finalmente los había encontrado, por un lado estaba Po hablando con Grulla, quien asentía positivamente la cabeza a lo que le estaban hablando, Mono, Víbora y Tigresa parecían estar planeando algo, quizás la teoría de algún movimiento grupal, mientras que Mantis….

—Bonita bata, Maestro Shifu —Dijo de buen ánimo apareciendo a su lado derecho, el maestro no lo había notado.

—Oh, buenos días, ya han desayunado…¿verdad? —Dijo el maestro Shifu, ignorando el halago del maestro a su vestimenta.

—¡Maestro Shifu! Buenos días —Dijo Po acercándose corriendo, —La próxima vez que planee despertarse tarde debería avisar, estuve preparado en la puerta por laaaaargo tiempo — Añadió, un vago intento de hacer humor, el maestro Shifu solo miró el suelo a su alrededor, no conseguía palabras para responder.

—Hey… ¿qué tiene allí? — Preguntó Po, observó el muñeco que el maestro cargaba en su mano, Mantis también prestó atención a ese detalle, tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como si eso le permitiera dar un análisis más detallado.

—Ah… —Dijo el maestro Shifu, levantando al muñeco un poco, los demás estudiantes se acercaban caminando.

—Buenos días, maestro —Dijo Tigresa educadamente uniendo el puño derecho con la palma de su mano izquierda e inclinando la cabeza, así le seguían los demás furiosos, excepto por Po que ya había brindado su propio saludo.

—Buenos días a todos, hoy ya les tengo una tarea, encuentren alguien que pueda arreglar este juguete, ¿de acuerdo? — Dijo el maestro Shifu sonriendo, al mismo tiempo cedía el juguete a Po, quien estaba más cerca, al instante ganó las curiosas miradas de todos sus estudiantes, excepto por Grulla, no se podía distinguir con el sombrero cubriéndole la expresión, después de todo, éste podría ser el pedido más extraño jamás realizado.

—¿Por qué no solo a Po? —Preguntó Víbora, aun conservando la expresión, Mantis y Mono rieron por lo bajo, Tigresa y Grulla solo se miraron por unos instantes.

—Hey, ¿insinúas algo Víbora? —Dijo un muy serio Po, Víbora solo le sonrió exageradamente en traducción de "Lo siento, pero lo sabes".

—Maestros, vayan en dos grupos: Mono, Grulla y Po en uno, Tigresa, Víbora y Mantis en el otro, busquen algún lugar… emm, algunos y me avisan cuando terminen, tengo cosas que hacer. —Dijo el maestro Shifu, regresando de nuevo hacia los interiores del palacio.

—Espero que encuentre la comida… — Dijo Po, dirigiéndose a Mantis, quien después de escucharle comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, Tigresa y Víbora le siguieron, así mismo empezaron a caminar Grulla y Mono, Po al contrario, espero unos segundos en su lugar, estaba observando al muñeco que le había dado el Maestro Shifu, lo miró por todos los lados posibles, hasta que lo levantó a nivel de sus ojos y por mal movimiento su cabeza quedó tirada hacia atrás, abriéndose la mandíbula al acto, ya tenía su conclusión sobre el muñeco, era muy, muy extraño….

—¿Vienes Po? — Preguntó Mono a lo lejos, esto hizo que el Panda sacudiera la cabeza, haciendo que vuelva a pisar Tierra, trató de ignorar al muñeco y empezó a correr en la misma dirección de Grulla y Mono, vaya trabajo que tenían entre sus manos.

===En el lado no conocido del Valle de la Paz===

Las casas abundaban en los alrededores, y frente a cada una de ellas habían mostradores con diversos objetos, algunas eran frutas, otras eran verduras, incluso juegos de platos y utensilios de cocina, pero ahora a lo que buscaban: Muchos contenían juguetes.

Los furiosos se habían dispersado, y aunque buscaban en diferentes lugares todos curioseaban con lo mismo: Juguetes de sus propias figuras.

-Hey, mira Tigresa, ¡esas somos nosotras!- Exclamó alegremente Víbora al ver como un estante exclusivamente estaba lleno de juguetes de sus figuras, Tigresa sonreía al verlos, era curioso estar representada en una pequeña figura con la que los niños juegan, y los no tan niños… recordó a Po, se podría decir que más extraño fue que el Señor Ping le mostrara los juguetes del gran panda en esa ocasión, antes de viajar lejos del valle de la Paz.

En un estante frente al que estaban Tigresa y Víbora, se encontraban Mono y Grulla observando figuras de todos los furiosos revueltos, uno que otro maestro Shifu se encontraba por allí, en éste se observaba más variación, habían diferentes colores de ropa, incluso otros diseños, y más diversas posiciones que las que tenía Po en su habitación, la movilidad solo era limitada a las articulaciones más distales.

-Hey Po, ¿no quieres renovar tu colección?- Exclamó burlescamente Mono, todos los furiosos se enfocaron con una sonrisa en el panda que estaba a unos cuantos metros en otro estante junto a Mantis, o debajo de él, pues el insecto estaba ubicado en el hombro derecho y también le miraba sonriendo.

-Deberíamos trabajar ¿no creen?- Dijo Po, levantando sus manos en señal de "¿Para qué estamos aquí?", Tigresa sonrió por lo bajo ante la actitud del panda.

-Buenos días, disculpe señora, ¿usted recompone juguetes?- Preguntó Tigresa a la señora Cerda que vigilaba el estante, tenía un vestido de cuerpo completo color verde, con un cinturón del mismo color pero con bordes negros que estaba ubicado de muy buena manera.

-Buenos días, lamento decirle que solo los vendo, me llegan como un encargo que realizo a una aldea vecina- Dijo la señora Cerda sonriente, especialmente al ver que quien tenía justo delante era una de las figuras representadas en tantos juguetes que vendía, y también una de las más pedidas.

-Gracias, ah, ¿Conoce alguien que los repare por aquí cerca?- Preguntó Tigresa, tenía que cumplir con su trabajo y si podía saber algo que le ayudase debía saberlo.

-Creo que por aquí había alguien que los renovaba, era un conejo, aunque no estoy muy seguro de donde esté, solo he escuchado las charlas de ciertos individuos que caminan por allí- Dijo la señora Cerda extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia adelante por un instante.

-Muchas gracias- Dijo Tigresa, empezó a alejarse con Víbora siguiéndole.

-Un conejo… para haber tantos juguetes aquí me parece impresionante que solo haya un constructor de Juguetes en todo el valle de la Paz- Dijo Víbora, su rostro reflejaba intriga y asombro al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero solo es uno, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar un conejo?- Preguntó Tigresa mirando a Víbora que se deslizaba junto a ella sutilmente.

-Emm…- Murmuró Víbora atónita, mientras apuntaba con la punto de su cola a todo el sendero formado entre las casas donde en los estantes y paseando por allí… habían conejos, muchos conejos.

-Pero solo hay uno que prepara juguetes…- Añadió Tigresa asombrada por la gran cantidad de conejos que circulaban por todo el área.

-Hey, muchachos… nuestro diseñador es un conejo.- Dijo Víbora mirando a su izquierda donde cerca unos de los otros se encontraban Grulla, Mono, Mantis y Po.

-Solo uno ¡vaya!, con tantas figuras de acción pensaba que nuestra labor sería más fácil…- Dijo Po, su voz mostraba cansancio y ahora con el dato que les dio Tigresa, el trabajo podría verse de dos formas: Extremadamente difícil o muy fácil.

De repente Po se llevó la mano izquierda a la frente, cerraba los ojos con fuerza, su cabeza dolía muy fuertemente.

-¿Ocurre algo Po?- Preguntó Mantis, al ver el gesto que había adoptado.

El Guerrero Dragón abrió los ojos, y lo primero que su vista le permitió ver fue una casa muy cerca de donde estaban, después de donde otro sendero cruzaba horizontalmente, era pequeña, más que las otras, y parecía tener además más años que todas las otras construcciones, incluso algunas grietas se extendían desde las bases de las paredes hasta más o menos la mitad de éstas.

-Mantis, creo que ese es el lugar- Dijo Po entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Por qué crees eso?- Preguntó Mantis arqueando la ceja derecha, y mirando al lugar como si fuera Po cuando hace mucho tiempo aterrizó del cielo en una bola de fuego.

-N-No sé, simplemente vamos, no perdemos nada…- Dijo Po casi sonriendo, mientras empezaba a trotar de manera optimista hacia el lugar, Mantis se salió del hombro de Po y se dirigió a donde estaban Mono y Grulla.

-Parece que Po tiene una pista- Dijo Mantis incrédulo, se reflejaba en su rostro, no era alguien que se dejaba llevar fácilmente, señalaba el lugar a la distancia con su tenaza derecha.

-Vaya, un poco tétrico ¿eh?- Dijo Grulla al ver el lugar.

-Será mejor que nos movamos- Dijo Mono, empezó a caminar en dirección al lugar, además llamó a Tigresa y Víbora que se estaban alejando del lugar con un movimiento de brazo, inmediatamente ambas furiosas se reunieron con los demás a paso muy acelerado, el deber que les había asignado el maestro Shifu podía terminar realmente pronto.

Cada vez que Po seguía sus instintos las cosas funcionaban correctamente, quizás sea muy difícil comprender lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero como actuaba, como reaccionaba, eso era lo importante y quizás lo que le haya convertido en guerrero Dragón, no podía fallar, al menos no ésta vez.

Po tocó la puerta de la casa 3 veces, la madera en esa parte también lucía envejecida, detrás de él estaban todos los furiosos mirando calculadoramente, como si en lugar de algún civil fuera a haber una respuesta agresiva al acto, se escucharon unos pasos aproximarse, lentos y bastante silenciosos, eran la excepción de todo el ambiente que se vivía en el exterior, la puerta finalmente se abre mostrando a una coneja de avanzada edad con una túnica blanca opaca y un lazo ubicado en su oreja izquierda.

-Emm… hola, buenos días, soy Po, y aquí mis amigos los 5 furiosos… -Dijo el panda, pero se vio interrumpido por la pequeña coneja, con una voz suave, sin embargo padecía los típicos "problemas" de la edad.

-Mi nombre es Hoa….. ¿Qué desean?- Dijo la coneja, su rostro brillaba, estaba consciente de que estaba en frente de los héroes de toda China… en 2 ocasiones.

-Disculpe, es que hemos escuchado que usted… repara juguetes…- Dijo Po con la mirada baja por la timidez, se podría decir que le resultaba difícil de aceptar el hecho de que varios guerreros del Kung Fu habían llegado a un hogar preguntando por reparadores de juguetes.

-Oh, es mi esposo quien hace eso, ahora mismo está de viaje, ¿tenían algún pedido?- Preguntó Hoa, había lástima en su voz, la típica de no poder hacer algo en un determinado momento de necesidad.

-Sí, bueno…- Dijo Po, levantó en alto el muñeco.

-¿Cuándo cree que vuelva del viaje?- Preguntó Tigresa, había incomodidad en su rostro, y Víbora la notó muy claramente, pero no era como las muecas que habría notado al vivir con ella, era casi asco.

-Ya tiene que volver, no lo empezó recién hoy día, pero creo que yo les podría ayudar, cuando se viven muchos años con alguien llegas a conocer como hace las cosas perfectamente, así que… ¿Me confiarían el juguete?- Preguntó Hao extendiendo su mano, el trato se realizaría con Po cediendo el juguete y así se hizo, en ese preciso instante, los furiosos se miraron unos a otros con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿habría Po realizado la decisión correcta?, era un deber encomendado por Shifu, y lo estaba dejando en manos de la suerte, quizás no era la decisión más precisa, pero….

-Le aseguro que realizaré un buen trabajo, aunque no parece un diseño de juguete con el que haya experimentado frecuentemente…- Decía Hao, mientras observaba al juguete por todos los lados posibles.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias, ¿Cuándo podríamos volver para recogerlo?- Preguntó Po con una sonrisa y buen ánimo reflejado en su rostro, no pasaba lo mismo con los furiosos a sus espaldas, que estaban sumidos en confusión e intranquilidad.

-Podrían volver más tarde para ver como va todo, que tal si vienen a almorzar aquí ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo amablemente Hao, su voz era como la de una tierna abuelita queriendo pasar más tiempo con sus nietos y nietas.

-Oh, no se debería molestar…- Dijo Po balanceando sus brazos entre Hao y él.

-No se intriguen jejeje- Exclamó la abuelita, cerraba la puerta, su palabra había sido definitiva.

-¿Po?- Exclamó Tigresa curiosa, no parecía enojada, solo que con su mirada exigía explicaciones rápidamente.

-Tenemos un compromiso pendiente….- Exclamó Po bajando la mirada, tratando de evitar la mayor cantidad de contacto con las figuras de los furiosos, éstos empezaron a caminar de vuelta al Palacio de Jade, Po los persiguió hasta que estuvo junto a Tigresa, ahora todos recorrían un sendero limitado por las casas a su lado.

-¿No les parece un poco extraño ese muñeco?- Exclamó Po, quizás porque él conocía de muñecos muy bien.

-No es un juguete que yo tendría- Dijo Mono, en su voz había cierta duda de lo que decía, quizás no era lo más correcto.

-¿Por qué querrá el maestro Shifu que lo renovemos?- Preguntó Grulla, enojo parecía murmurar en sus palabras.

-Lo más importante… ¿Qué significa este juguete después de todo?- Preguntó Tigresa con sospecha en su mirada, que aunque dirigida al suelo todos pudieron distinguirla.

-Yo creo que es probable que sea un juguete de la infancia del maestro Shifu, de repente le dio nostalgia volverlo a encontrar perdido por allí y pensó en renovarlo para tenerlo de vuelta con el…- Dijo Po, según el habría llegado a una magnifica conclusión.

Hubo un molesto silencio de cinco segundos…. De repente Grulla gira su cabeza a los lados, en un intento de enfocar a todos los furiosos.

-¿Alguien más se lo imaginó?- Preguntó Grulla aún con esa inquietud en su cuerpo.

Tigresa sonrió por lo bajo mientras que los demás casi reían a carcajadas, sin embargo de repente su baja sonrisa fue cambiada por una expresión de incomodidad, acto seguido se llevó la mano derecho a la frente conforme cerraba los ojos con fuerza, Po a darse cuenta de esto dejó de reír y se acercó a la maestra.

-Tigresa… ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Po, ubicaba su mano en la espalda de la Tigresa, el típico movimiento de "estoy contigo".

-Sí… solo un poco mareada- Respondió Tigresa, aun manteniendo esa postura, los demás al verle así dejaron de reír.

-Quizás sea mejor que nos adelantemos…- Dijo Po preocupado aun, -Los vemos allá arriba muchachos- Añadió dirigiéndose a los demás furiosos que se quedaban atrás, pues Po había acelerado el paso y Tigresa seguía el mismo ritmo.

Es mientras tienes tus ojos cerrados… que un extraño espectáculo de luces se apodera del vacío que puedes "ver", donde múltiples formas aparecen y se mezclan entre ellas, era la situación por la que pasaba Tigresa, de repente entre todo ese mosaico de colores, una figura antropomorfa parece hacerse cada vez más grande entre toda franja, círculo o cuadrado, semeja a alguien caminando hacia ella, aún mantenía su mano sobre la frente y poco a poco el brillo del sol que adopta un color rojo al tener los ojos cerrados parece hacerse más inmenso, la figura que ella podía ver era irreconocible, y cuando está bastante cerca….

Abre los ojos repentinamente, aunque despacio y de manera sutil, como cuando te levantas en la mañana a causa de perturbaciones en el ambiente, y con cierta ceguera tratas de observar todo a tu alrededor, y eso hacía Tigresa, quitó su mano de su rango de visión y pudo observar como los ojos verde esmeralda de Po estaban enfocados en los suyos…

-¿Estás bien, Tigresa?- Preguntó el gran panda al ver como Tigresa resultaba desconectada del mundo en ese instante.

-Si… - Respondió Tigresa, bajó la mirada, y su expresión cuyo origen había sido en la alegría se convertía en una especie de preocupación y lástima a causa de… nada.

-¿Estás segura?, no se te ve bien- Dijo Po Bajando la mirada, le resultaba un poco incómodo hablar de esa forma con Tigresa, podría pensar que se está preocupando demasiado por ella o quien sabe que más…

-Todo está en orden…- Respondió Tigresa, en su voz había cansancio y fatiga, posteriormente "abrazó" al panda, se había acercado bastante a él, su brazo izquierdo sujetaba el hombro del panda y su mano derecha el brazo, Po se ruborizó por la actitud que había tomado Tigresa con él, además a la distancia los furiosos no observaron más a Po o a Tigresa, lo que observaban era como una especia de pareja de enamorados, Po no sabía como actuar, de repente notó algo que no había notado antes, o al menos no por mucho tiempo: La temperatura corporal de Tigresa, ya la había sentido a ella en ciertas ocasiones, dos las más "importantes", cuando ella lo abrazó en la prisión y cuando él la abrazó en el momento en que todo terminó….

Pero esta vez todo era diferente, no había calidez alguna, era por un momento tocar un cadáver, Po pisó tierra y la separó completamente de él, a cierta distancia estaban uno frente al otro, Tigresa parecía perdida, sus ojos entrecerrados… estaba muriendo…

Po tocó su frente con la mano derecha, y posteriormente la parte posterior de su cuello, solo frío…, la agarró de los brazos y con un rápido pero delicado y bien calculado movimiento, se puso a Tigresa de mochila, empezó a andar a paso acelerado a través de la aldea, ambos guerreros así habían sido objetivos de la atención de muchos, sin embargo Po solo seguía caminando rápidamente, eso, hasta que muy delicadamente Tigresa desliza su mano derecha hasta el pecho de Po y haciendo un mínimo de presión hace que sus cuerpos estén más juntos…

-Rápido Po…- Exclamó Tigresa débil, su voz fuerte y decidida, seria e imponente, había sido reemplazado por la voz de alguien al borde de la muerte, a Po le recorrió un escalofrío tremendo en ese instante, jamás la había escuchado así, simplemente no podía estar pasando, fue demasiado rápido…

-Po- Por favor Tigresa, ¡resiste!- Casi gritó Po, empezó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, atravesaba el valle contra el reloj, literalmente, en este punto solo una persona podría saber qué hacer, y ese era el maestro Shifu, ¡tenía que saber que hacer!, él tenía que…


	2. Chapter 2

Bien... aparentemente han disfrutado del primer capítulo, me anima bastante, especialmente sus reviews:

Gaby: Lo aprecio bastante, por cierto, a mi también me alegra estar vivo... hehe.

Gwevin: No te preocupes, todo prosigue con la historia, así que espero que disfrutes del capítulo =).

MasterTigress01: Interesante que te haya resultado interesante, lo que tenía que saber Shifu, si no nos estamos confundiendo es la solución al problema, ésto, prosigue un poco, tan solo un poco, en este capítulo.. y sobre Tigresa... pues... gracias por la idea xD, solo es una broma (Y mala creo...) no me adelantaré con hechos, así que espero que sigas leyendo y tu mismo descubras todo.

Aleja: Muchas gracias, me es bastante gratificante saber tu opinión =) a mi también me satisface bastante que te haya dejado satisfecha, espero que resulte lo mismo con éste capítulo al que ya puedes brincar encima como lobos a liebres (Sin ofensas para ellas y sus fanes)

Natubis: Muchas Gracias, lo tienes listo aquí =)

Master Tigress: Hay conexión, no diré más, disfruta del capítulo y muchísimas gracias por tu review.

Les agradezco a todos y sin más interrupciones, disfruten por favor del capítulo y todos los senderos que mirando 2 veces encontrarán.

**-Desde el Olvido-**

2do Capítulo: **Lazos... cadenas.**

Las escaleras ya no resultaban un problema para él, no en estas circunstancias, la falta de vida en Tigresa se representaba en la ausencia de calor corporal, no era cómodo tenerla allí arriba, cuando un poco de consciencia sobre los hechos dice constantemente que ninguna cosa buena seguirá de lo que está sucediendo, Tigresa movía levemente los dedos, no paraba de hacerlo, aunque no hubiera mucha fluidez y velocidad en sus movimientos lo hacía, incluso de forma ordenada, pues en ambas manos empezaba con el meñique y cuando terminaba empezaba nuevamente, eso inquietaba a Po como no habían formas de describirlo, ¿por qué lo hacía?, esa era la pregunta, la gran, tremenda y desoladora duda: ¿Por qué?, no sentía como si fuera ella, no desprendía esa misma aura...

Subir las escaleras se había hecho una facilidad impresionante para él... pero no era algo que festejaría con sus amigos, se arrodilló en el suelo agotado…

—¡Maestro Shifu! —Gritó el panda, parecía que en el mismo instante en que había pronunciado las palabras había destruido su laringe, a pesar de la gran estimulación auditiva, Tigresa con oídos tan finos, delicados y agudos… no reaccionó.

Se levantó al observar que no había respuesta alguna a su llamado y reanudó su recorrido en dirección al palacio de Jade, si su maestro no contestaba al menos debería dejar a Tigresa en un lugar en el que estaría mejor: Su habitación.

Cuando llegó al pasillo habitacional enfocó su mirada en el único cuarto al que sus piernas se orientaban, inmediatamente se acercó y lanzando una patada con su pierna derecha abrió la puerta de un solo movimiento, se dirigió a donde estaba ubicada su futón (La "cama" asiática) y con la mano derecha movió la sábana, con extremo cuidado desplazó el cuerpo de Tigresa de su espalda y ya cuando lo tenía entre sus brazos, la ubicó delicadamente en su lecho, inmediatamente la cubrió con la sábana, se arrodilló a su lado y sujetando su rostro con las dos manos trató de que haya esa conexión nuevamente, quería que ella le observase directamente a los ojos, sin embargo sus ojos no podían abrirse, lo intentaba, pero no lo lograba, abría los ojos a medias y después sus párpados caían indetenibles.

—Tigresa, ¡por favor! —Dijo Po, aun tocaba el rostro de Tigresa, como si solo fuera frío toda la culpa en ese factor y el calor de sus manos le permitiera abrir sus ojos nuevamente, los brazos de Tigresa se movían debajo de la sábana y finalmente la apartó con gran agilidad, sus extremidades saltaron rodeando el cuello de Po, lo abrazaba con fuerza, no se quería separar de él….

—No puedo ver, Po… —Susurró Tigresa en el oído del panda, quien al escuchar eso abrazó a la felina tan fuerte como ella lo hacía con él.

—Aquí estoy, Tigresa, aquí estoy… —Dijo Po, sus palabras eran muy silenciosas, sin embargo escondían una impotencia terrible, no sabía que podía hacer, solo estaba seguro de que lo que fuera que le estuviese pasando a Tigresa, no pasaría pronto… Po se movió tan solo unos centímetros, trataba de hacer que Tigresa se alejase y abrigase nuevamente, pero a la primera señal de movimiento Tigresa se sujetó con más fuerza a Po.

—Por favor… —Dijo Tigresa débilmente, sus garras ya se empezaban a incrustar en Po, sus ojos permanecían completamente cerrados, y parecía que ocasionalmente los abría pero al darse cuenta que aunque hiciera eso solo había oscuridad… se arrepentía y volvía a cerrarlos, eso era normal…

—Tigresa, confía en mí… te acostaré, pero te sujetaré hasta que estés completamente acostada, entonces te arroparé y me quedaré contigo, ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo Po, hablaba despacio, no quería que a Tigresa se le pasase una letra de lo que decía.

Tigresa empezó a ceder lentamente, disminuía la presión que realizaba en el cuello de Po con sus brazos y descendía poco a poco a la cama, entonces el panda pudo observar su rostro, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, ahora mismo ella tenía una pelea con sus instintos, pero los brazos de Po en su espalda le brindaban la confianza suficiente como para tener confianza en alguien más que ella misma, finalmente quedó completamente acostada en la cama, Po deslizó sus brazos de su espalda y los retiró de su frío cuerpo, en ese instante Tigresa reaccionó rápidamente, pues su brazo izquierdo en movimiento a tientas golpeó fuertemente al suelo, ya se levantaba cuando en ese instante fue interceptado por Po, quien con ambas manos sujetaba el brazo de Tigresa y lo acariciaba, el seguía allí con ella, ya había recuperado la calma.

Po miraba preocupado a Tigresa, que seguía apretando los ojos con fuerza que era una tortura sublime para ambos, de repente lágrimas empezaron a surgir de su rostro y recorrer sus mejillas, se frotaba torpemente con su brazo derecho, y lo dejó allí, ya no podía resistir más, Po apretó su mano entre las suyas, quería hacerle saber que estaba allí y que permanecería con ella.

De repente quita el brazo y abre los ojos, en un segundo las lágrimas dejan de fluir libremente por sus mejillas, y una mirada de asombro se apropia de la expresión de Tigresa quien tenía sus ojos bien plantados en el techo de la habitación, su objetivo cambia a los ojos esmeralda de Po y éste le mira asombrado, se sienta en el futón recogiendo sus piernas, su mirada inocente se dirige a la mano que estaba siendo sujetada e instantáneamente Po la deja ir sutilmente, es cuando Tigresa se lleva las manos a la cara y estrega sus ojos, se limpia las mejillas delicadamente con la que estaba siendo sujetada por Po y voltea todo su cuerpo en dirección a Po.

El panda toma sus manos y la expresión de asombro de Tigresa incrementa más aun, ahora ya sentía calor, el problema que se daba había terminado, y Po sonreía, Tigresa también sonrió aceptando el gesto, era notorio que ya había recuperado la visión.

—¿Qué me pasó? —Preguntó la maestra mirando a sus manos sujetadas por Po, se notaba su pelaje erizado, y una expresión de duda.

—No se Tigresa… — Respondió Po desviando la mirada con clara decepción, —¿Te puedes levantar? —Preguntó, resultaba inquieto con Tigresa aun sujetando sus manos, Tigresa afirmó positivamente con la cabeza y se levantó soltando a Po en el acto.

—Todo está en orden Po. —Dijo Tigresa, mirando esta vez al panda arrodillado ante ella, frunció el ceño un poco y Po adoptó una mirada curiosa directa hacia ella, miró al suelo y recibiendo el mensaje "visual" de Tigresa, se levanta.

—Eso fue extraño... te pusiste muy fría, ¿has comido algo? —Preguntó Po, hacía un intento de buscar respuestas a todo este evento.

—Además de tu caldo… nada —Exclamó Tigresa mirando de forma sospechosa a Po, pero no lo hacía como un juego, en verdad parecía que lo consideraba culpable de todo lo que había ocurrido.

—Ti-Tigresa, ¿no crees que yo le haya puesto algo a tu caldo o sí?— Preguntó nerviosamente Po, miraba a sus lados rápidamente, la típica forma de evitar contacto visual directo, Tigresa se mostraba en verdad enojada y no jugaba.

—Sí, eso creo Po… —Exclamó Tigresa lentamente, su voz no decía que estaba enojada, se oponía a su mirada y su rostro, parecía que estaba a punto de saltar encima del panda para matarlo.

—¡Tigresa! —Gritó Víbora, que aparecía en la entrada de la habitación, a Tigresa no le gustó el ruido que había causado al gritar, pues desvió la mirada del panda y cerró los ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo, volteó en dirección a su amiga en un instante, detrás de ella observó a Po con tal asombro en su cara que Víbora adoptó la misma mirada pero dirigida a Tigresa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Víbora, no había forma en que cambie su expresión.

—Nada… me sentí un poco mal, eso es todo... —Dijo Tigresa, había cambiado, la expresión de su rostro, el sonido de su voz, estaba mucho más calmada, Víbora dirigió su mirada a Po, quien afirmaba con la cabeza rápidamente y se movía muy despacio detrás de la maestra furiosa, Tigresa notó esto y se enfocó en Po quien ahora estaba pegado a la pared donde se ubicaba la entrada y a un metro de ella. —¿Po? —Preguntó al verle escabulléndose.

—¿Qué ocurre Tigresa? —Preguntó Po, aun petrificado por la actitud que había tomado hace unos instantes, aunque ya no sabía exactamente cual de todas.

—Por favor, ¿podríamos los 3 hablar con el maestro Shifu ahora mismo? —Preguntó Tigresa, miraba al suelo y no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro.

—De acuerdo… vamos —Dijo Víbora, mientras salía de la habitación y Tigresa le seguía, cuando perdió contacto visual con ambas furiosas en la habitación Po decidió seguirlas, en el pasillo Víbora había esperado a Tigresa para andar juntas, Po mantenía un distancia moderada detrás, estaba asustado.

—Tigresa, Víbora, ¿Cómo les fue? —Se escuchó al maestro Shifu hablar tan solo al final del pasillo, donde ambas furiosas se habían detenido, Po decidió acelerar su cautelosa marcha, no quería perderse lo que el maestro le decía.

—Maestro, Tigresa no se siente bien… —Dijo Víbora preocupada, Shifu miró a Tigresa, quien no quería sentirse así... con los ojos de alguien encima…

—Tigresa…—Dijo Shifu delicadamente, pero Tigresa solo tenía su mirada clavada en el suelo, —Mejor… vamos hacia acá, ¿De acuerdo? —Añadió mientras la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba lejos de donde estaban.

—Esto no me gusta Po, ¿está enferma o qué?—Preguntó Víbora mirando al guerrero Dragón, que ahora mismo parecía completamente desanimado.

—Esperemos que el maestro Shifu sepa lo que ocurre —Respondió Po, mientras se realizaba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar, Víbora le seguía, el día había empezado muy mal y se esperaba un cambio pronto, por el bien de todos.

===En el Durazno Sagrado de la sabiduría===

Shifu llevaba aun sujetada a Tigresa hasta estar ubicados justo debajo del árbol, entonces soltó su brazo y se sentó a pie de la gran y noble planta.

—Toma asiento Tigresa… —Dijo Shifu, recogía sus piernas y ubicaba sus manos encima de ellas, Tigresa pensó en lo que estaban por hacer, observó al maestro y se sentó frente a él de la misma forma.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó Shifu sonriendo levemente.

—Ahora si maestro… —Respondió Tigresa, aun hundida en esa extraña emoción.

—Dime, ¿qué ocurrió exactamente? — Dijo Shifu, tenía que enterarse de lo que sea que haya realizado la maestra Tigresa, quien después de un suspiro muy profundo decidió hablar.

—Habíamos entregado el juguete que nos dio, podremos observar el avance de este a la hora del almuerzo, cuando volvíamos al Palacio me sentí débil, apoyé mi cuerpo en el de Po, después aparentemente el me trajo hasta aquí y no podía ver, abría mis ojos pero era lo mismo… — Dijo Tigresa, titubeaba al hablar, no parecía estar segura de lo que decía, dudaba y las palabras fuera de su boca tenían un tono que hacía pensar que estaba leyendo desde un pergamino, no informando lo que había ocurrido.

—Pero... — El maestro Shifu fue interrumpido.

—¡Todo se movía una y otra vez! —Gritó Tigresa, el maestro Shifu se alteró por un momento.

—¿Estabas mareada? —Preguntó Shifu, ¿acaso todo se debía a eso… un simple mareo?

Tigresa parpadeó un par de veces… —Si… lo estaba, incluso ahora me duele la cabeza un poco —Dijo Tigresa rascándose la cabeza con su mano derecha, su expresión de preocupación miedo y seriedad había sido cambiada por una de curiosidad e ingenuidad.

—Creí que era algo peor, mejor descansa, duerme un rato… —Dijo Shifu sorprendido, todo el suceso no se debía deber solo a eso, notaba incomodidad en Tigresa, pero mucha menos que cuando la encontró en el pasillo con sus amigos.

—De acuerdo, Maestro… —Exclamó Tigresa, se levantaba del suelo y realizaba una reverencia ante el noble panda rojo.

—Es lo mejor, Tigresa… —Dijo Shifu, sonreía, el hecho de que la respuesta estuviera solamente en un descanso resultaba reparador...

Tigresa se retiró del lugar, parecía tener cuidado con cada paso que daba, como si el caminar aumentara las posibilidades de que el suceso ocurra nuevamente, miraba sus pies, y estaba concentrada en evitar eso de nuevo, pero solo la hacía caminar más torpemente, a la distancia Shifu había notado como parecía que el daño se encontraba más en lo que ella pensaba que en lo que en verdad ocurría…

—Tigresa… ¿estás bien? —Preguntaba Po, la había sorprendido de frente apenas entró en la cocina.

—Sí… solo me maree, nada más… —Decía Tigresa sorprendida al ver al panda, ¿acaso le había esperado a volver?.

—Oh…—Balbuceó Po sorprendido, no se esperaba que solo fuera un pequeño malestar, pero…

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Tigresa, la sorpresa se reemplazó por vergüenza y leve rubor, aunque no sabía por qué.

—No, nada, solo pensé en que hacemos para el almuerzo, ya sabes, la invitación y todo…

—Dijo Po nerviosamente, se esforzaba lo máximo para mirar a los ojos de la maestra, pero no podía…

—Ah… no podemos... rechazar una invitación ¿verdad? —Dijo Tigresa sonriendo tímidamente aun.

—No, no podemos… —Exclamó Po, estaba resignado a tratar el tema con Tigresa.

De repente los demás guerreros ingresaban presurosos en la cocina rodeando a Tigresa.

—¿Tigresa estás bien? —Preguntó Grulla antes que todos.

—Sí, estoy bien, ¿Y Víbora?, no está con ustedes… —Dijo Tigresa, buscando a su amiga con la mirada entre los demás guerreros.

—Entraba a su habitación, la vimos cuando veníamos acá. —Dijo Mantis, al menos alguien brindaba respuestas.

—¿Es verdad lo que dice, Po? —Preguntaba Mono susurrando, su rostro tenía una expresión de que no podía creer que lo que había visto era cierto.

—Sí, es verdad Mono, —Exclamó Po serio, quería que Tigresa no se sintiera molestada por el exceso de atención. —Tengo que avisarle al maestro lo del muñeco… —Añadió mientras se retiraba del lugar, solamente quedaba Tigresa con varias explicaciones que dar.

—En el Durazno Sagrado de la Sabiduría—

—Maestro, sigue aquí por suerte.. —Exclamó Po, las seguidas carreras que estaba realizando se mostraban ya cansinas para él.

—Si… por cierto ¿cómo les fue con el muñeco? —Preguntó Shifu, con los ojos cerrados, seguía sentado a pie del gran árbol, ésta vez meditaba.

—Encontramos a quien nos puede ayudar, y nos invitó a almorzar, dijo que podríamos ver los progresos del muñeco en ese momento. —Respondió el panda mientras se acercaba, y tomaba asiento frente al maestro.

—Muy bien, muchas gracias. —Exclamó Shifu, sonreía, estaba satisfecho.

—¿Qué tiene ese muñeco?, es decir si quería uno podría haberlo encontrado por el valle… —Dijo Po frunciendo el ceño.

—Es del maestro Oogway… era, pienso guardarlo como reliquia en el Salón de los héroes. —Dijo Shifu, abría los ojos y observaba directamente a Po, le resultaba incómodo lo que había pensado el panda.

—¿Y Tigresa? —Preguntó Po preocupado.

—Lo que más necesita ella es descanso, no sería recomendable que le exijamos detalles. —Dijo el maestro Shifu, volvía a cerrar los ojos mientras el panda le observaba desanimado con la mirada por los suelos.

—Sentados en el comedor —

—¡Po corrió como nunca! —Exclamaba asombrado Grulla, estaba sentado en su lugar correspondiente.

—Nos preocupamos bastante… —Dijo Mono intrigado, —¿Estás segura de estar bien? —Preguntó inclinándose un poco hacia Tigresa.

—Estoy bien... —Respondió Tigresa con la mirada baja —Po… — Susurró preocupada, su mente le había dado muchas malas jugarretas, pero esto no era obra de su mente, él se había esforzado bastante por asegurarse de que ella esté bien, eso la mantenía intrigada, no quería asimilar la razón.

—Creo que deberías hablar con el… —Interrumpió Víbora muy seria, se había incluido en la conversación, quizás de ella era la voz que más debía escuchar la maestra Tigresa.

—Si… pero está con el maestro, no creo que deba interrumpirle —Dijo tristemente Tigresa, estaba levemente ruborizada y aun mirando bajo, no era vergüenza, era una sensación similar, que llegaba a rozar la paranoia de que todos a su alrededor estén leyendo su mente.

—¿Observaron la expresión de Po? —Dijo Mantis rascándose la barbilla, —Lucía muy asustado… —Añadió volteando a ver la puerta por la que se había marchado, Tigresa miró con atención a Mantis, casi como si fuera a llorar…

—Tigresa, mejor ve a tu cuarto y descansa, trata de relajarte, evitemos que ese incidente se repita… —Allí estaba, tal como lo esperaba, Víbora la Voz de la Razón, era su consciencia externa… Tigresa se levantó de la silla y guardándola cuidadosamente en su lugar se retiró, no dijo palabra alguna, su preocupado rostro les había dado a los demás el mensaje, esperaba que indujeran que todo era para estar bien, no por que en verdad necesitaba pensar las cosas de manera tan profunda.

Con paso acelerado se encaminó al pasillo habitacional, pero cuando estuvo finalmente allí se detuvo tan solo adentrándose un poco, una sensación de inseguridad le había invadido, observaba todas las puertas, y como la luz de la mañana las iluminaba muy relajantemente, pero no le hacía sentir bien, no hacía que el dolor se fuera, sencillamente lo recordaba… el silencio en el lugar resultaba muy aplastante, porque a pesar de estar ella allí, los furiosos en el comedor, Po y el maestro Shifu hablando, sentía que había algo más, y ese algo le observaba... con un muy fuerte impulso decidió caminar hacia su habitación descartando esa sensación que con dificulta recordaba, no la vivía a menudo, su primer paso fue muy torpe, pero los demás parecían realizarse solos…

Finalmente en frente de su habitación entró más si fuera un asalto, ya dentro cerró la puerta y la _sensación olvidada _desapareció, pero Tigresa se mantuvo allí por unos instantes más, se alejó de la puerta, mirándola, aun esperaba algo, pero no ocurrió tal cosa, volteó y se dirigió a su lugar de descanso y se acostó, inmediatamente un extraño cansancio hacía que sus párpados lentamente se cerrasen, así hasta inconscientemente quedarse dormida….

Estaba al final e inicio de las escaleras, observaba la aldea, pero no había habitante alguno en las calles, empezó a caminar y un ruido sutil acompañó sus pasos al tercer movimiento de pie, se detuvo y le continuó escuchando 3 pasos más, una vez más se detuvo y agudizó sus oídos mirando alrededor, continuó caminando y el ruido de madera chocando volvió a acompañar sus pasos, pero no se detuvo esta vez, siguió caminando sin brindar importancia al sonido, había llegado a pasar junto al restaurante del padre de Po, a distancia alcanzó a observar como todo estaba en perfecto orden, tampoco había alguien allí, giró a la derecha en dirección a un cruce adentrándose en la aldea, el sonido parecía alejarse al mismo tiempo que se aceleraba, entre todas las casas se escuchó una puerta cerrarse muy fuertemente y el ruido de madera se detuvo, giró a la derecha que era de donde había provenido el azote de puerta y empezó a correr en dirección a la que tenía más seguridad de ser esa puerta, abrió una, pero dentro no podía observar cosa alguna, era como si algo se ubicara justo delante de sus ojos, como si hubiera integrado gafas opacas a su rostro, corrió a la siguiente casa y la opacidad invadía poco a poco su vista, abrió la puerta y la ceguera se hizo mucho más fuerte, a medida que se esparcía ya de nada serviría tratar de encontrarla, sin embargo con lo poco de vista que quedaba se dirigió a la última casa, y cuando estuvo al frente de la puerta un inmenso calor y pesadez invadió su cuerpo, golpeó la puerta, abriéndola instantáneamente, y sintió como si un mazo gigante golpeara su cuerpo de frente, la opacidad invadió completamente su vista, y una extraña iluminación parecía incrementar en su ceguera, su cuerpo cayó y la iluminación solo se hacía más fuerte tornándose roja, sintió un golpe muy fuerte acompañado de un grito de batalla, pero demasiado agudo, resultaba desgarrador, era como el sonido de un niño gritando, su mirada se había enclarecido solo un poco, y le había permitido distinguir con dificultad un sendero de la aldea, ubicado entre filas de casas...

—Haré el palacio… ¡caer! —Escuchó proviniendo de esa aguda voz, pero no podía hacer cosa alguna, solo estaba en el suelo, y no se podía levantar, un cosquilleo gélido cubría lentamente todo su cuerpo y todo se oscureció al mismo tiempo, al final solo quedaba la sensación que hizo su cuerpo mover descontroladamente, y lo golpeó, no había notado a que, pero le golpeó.

—Hau… —Se quejó, lo que sea que estuviera allí acompañándole había sido golpeado muy fuertemente durante las convulsiones del cuerpo caído, el chillido emitido se convirtió en un muy molesto ruido con un volumen cada vez más alto.

Abrió los ojos…

De forma dolorosa el sonido en su oído parecía desaparecer levemente, se sentó recogiendo sus piernas y las palpaba con leve fuerza, esa sensación de hace unos momentos parecía haber dejado unos pequeños remanentes, sin embargo ella se levantó, sintió como su cuerpo era más pesado y como la debilidad había tomado lugar, pero era una incomodidad que se podía resistir, muy molesta y persistente, no insoportable, empezó a caminar fuera de la habitación, en ese instante notó otro molesto defecto en su cuerpo, el aire le faltaba, su respiración estaba inestable, sin embargo eso no la detendría de abrir las puertas de su habitación y salir.

—Tigresa… ¿cómo te sientes? —Preguntaba Víbora, que curiosamente la había encontrado dirigiéndose a su habitación.

—Como si me hubieran aplastado… —Respondió Tigresa cerrando el ojo derecho y rascándose el hombro del mismo lado.

—Deberías tener hambre, ¡te saltaste el almuerzo! —Dijo Víbora luciendo sorprendida.

—Entonces, ¿el recado del maestro Shifu? —Preguntó Tigresa, ya parecía adaptarse normalmente.

—Ya lo cumplimos, el muñeco está guardado en el salón de los guerreros, no es muy bonito, o al menos yo no me atrevería a guardarlo en mi habitación. —Dijo Víbora, su voz susurraba una gran incomodidad. —¿No tienes hambre?, Po preparó comida, pues el maestro Shifu no bajó a la aldea, ve y del que te sirva algo… —Añadió arqueando una ceja.

—De acuerdo... —Dijo Tigresa, empezaba a caminar en dirección a la cocina, cruzando el estrecho camino, y lo recordó, recordó esa extraña sensación cuando había ingresado a su habitación, curiosamente no se presentó de nuevo, pero la recordó, antes de salir definitivamente de esa sección se detuvo.

—¿Tigresa? —Escuchó a la distancia, su amiga se escuchaba preocupada.

—No ocurre nada, estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo Tigresa, sin embargo, su voz titubeaba…

—Si… Tigresa. —Susurró Víbora, que a partir de allí solo pudo observar como su amiga caminaba lejos.

La maestra furiosa había entrado de imprevisto en la cocina, donde estaba el gran panda sentado en su respectivo lugar en la mesa, con sus dos manos sostenía su barbilla y su mirada yacía preocupada y mirando el centro de la mesa, hasta que notó como la maestra Tigresa le estaba observando…

—Tigresa… —Dijo Po al observar a la maestra, momento en el que sus miradas chocaron de forma muy delicada.

—Hola Po… —Casi balbuceó Tigresa, se acercaba a la mesa y tomaba lugar en uno de los lados, lo más próximo que pudiera estar del guerrero Dragón.

Ambos trataron de comenzar a hablar al mismo tiempo, y cuando emitieron las palabras inentendibles se detuvieron y rieron.

—Tu primero… —Dijo Tigresa entrecerrando los ojos con una agradable sonrisa en su rostro.

—No, tu… —Dijo de la misma forma Po ruborizado.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme allí… no sé qué pasó exactamente… —Dijo Tigresa, aún mantenía la mirada baja, no era capaz de mirar a los ojos de jade del panda.

—Hice lo correcto… porque eres mi amiga y… —Dijo el panda, pero reprimió lo que decía… Tigresa alzó finalmente la mirada y sujetó la mano derecha del panda con la suya, el panda respondió al gesto y la miró, se empezaban a acercar…

—Gracias Po… —Exclamó Tigresa, repitiendo el gesto de hace no mucho tiempo… se había levantado de su asiento rápidamente y había abrazado a Po, que también se levantó, ambos yacían juntos, abrazándose el uno al otro muy fuertemente, compartiendo el calor y dejando fluir las emociones…

**Quizás el próximo viernes el siguiente capítulo esté aquí, bueno, no aquí, digo en la siguiente página... o algo... espero que les haya gustado, un amigable saludo, Yo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bien, antes que todo, quiero especialmente pedir perdón por el retraso de un día, pero el viernes fue un día muy ocupado y con unos cuantos problemas de internet, sin embargo, aquí está.

Gaby: Lamento la demora, sé que fue un fastidio :(

NekratosKnightoBlackRose: Me alegra que te haya agradado la historia, espero que este capítulo te guste.

Gwevin234: Muchas gracias, es un honor que te guste, gracias por lo otro también hehe.

MasterTigress01: Espero seguir manteniendo un ambiente de agrado para ti =).

Algo que en verdad me gustaría pedirles es que mantengan su opinión en cada capítulo, es necesaria, viva parte de esta historia, sin más que decir:

Disfruten!

**-Desde el olvido-**

3er Capítulo**: Enemigo variante... desconocido.**

El abrazo terminó y se alejaron un poco, pero aún se sujetaban el uno al otro, mientras que a través de sus ojos podían notar como sus almas yacían conformes con lo que había ocurrido, no había razones para pensar en algo más que no fueran el uno al otro, Tigresa dejó deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo del panda al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Po, ese muestra de aprecio en realidad había terminado con toda inquietud en ese instante.

—Me alegra que estés bien Tigresa… —Dijo el panda sonriendo con la mirada baja, Tigresa lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro, —Entonces… ¿te gustaría ver cómo quedó el muñeco? —Preguntó desviando la mirada, la situación lo mantenía nervioso.

A Tigresa esas palabras le arrancaron las alas con la que había tomado vuelo hace un instante, su rostro se tornó levemente preocupado, abrió con asombro sus ojos y trató de evitar que Po observara eso, ¿por qué mencionar ese objeto le había desanimaodo de tal forma?, la "misión fallida"… todo parecía un remolino de cosas pendientes en el que no sabes por donde empezar, la típica sensación de acorralamiento que se siente resulta como un peso encima de los hombros.

—¿Y dónde está? —Preguntó Tigresa incómoda.

—En el salón de los héroes… todavía pienso que el maestro Shifu debería conseguirse un nuevo muñeco… —Dijo Po frunciendo el ceño. —¡No me gusta ese muñeco! —Añadió con la frustración de no poder deshacerse de él, Tigresa empezaba a caminar fuera de la cocina, y Po le empezó a seguir, acelerando su paso al inicio lo suficiente para estar junto a ella, no la quería dejar sola, especialmente después de…. "eso"

—Po… ¿no crees que ese muñeco es… malo? —Preguntó Tigresa, la mirada por los suelos, resultaba vergonzoso darle el adjetivo de "malo" a un juguete.

—Resulta incómodo verle, y más aun con su decorado actual… y la expresión del maestro Shifu al verlo fue escalofriante, sonreía como un niño con su juguete de Navidad… —Dijo Po aun serio, casi enojado, Tigresa lo miró de reojo, le parecía interesante la actitud que el muñeco había provocado en el panda..

===En el salón de los héroes===

Tigresa miraba por todas partes al muñeco, tenía un pantalón de entrenamiento negro y el chaleco de pelea de los furiosos, pero también era negro, los bordes de las mangas eran rojos al igual que "los pies" del pantalón, la reparadora del juguete no había hecho un muy buen trabajo….

—Luce feo, pero la coneja dijo que las demás las manos y la cabeza eran así originalmente, solo su ropa era la que se había gastado. —Dijo Po que estaba junto a Tigresa observando la curiosa inspección de ésta hacia el muñeco, que la mandíbula se mantuviera en su lugar dependía completamente de la voluntad de ese trozo de madera.

—Ella pudo haber hecho algo con eso… —Dijo Tigresa observando específicamente la cabeza del juguete, —¿Po? — Exclamó observando al panda que estaba a su lado derecho con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y al sentirse observado los abrió de repente, solo para observar el asombro en Tigresa mientras ésta le miraba directamente.

—¿Qué hacías? —Preguntó conmocionada Tigresa, Po estaba casi asustado por el muy repentino cambio en su expresión.

—¿Tengo algo? —Preguntó Po incómodo.

—No… nada… —Dijo Tigresa olvidando todo.

—Debes tener hambre… vamos. —Dijo Po mientras se dirigía a la cocina despacio, Tigresa observó al panda caminar y le siguió, no sin antes brindarle una última mirada al juguete que yacía en un estante, sujetado por una pieza de madera que lo dejaba de pie.

===En la Arena del Palacio===

El maestro Shifu estaba recorriendo todo el escenario mientras observaba con el fuego de la tarde todo el lugar a su alrededor, pero algo le llamó la atención donde los espectadores se sentaban, se acercó caminando un poco más rápido de lo usual y cuando estuvo allí llegó al lugar a los asientos de un salto, tomaba lugar "entre la tribuna" y admiraba el escenario solitario, sus párpados se hicieron pesados y a sus oídos llegaban los gritos de la gente como ovacionando un espectáculo, a pesar de no haber individuo cerca, parecía estar ubicado entre una multitud, y en el escenario se mostraba ante sus ojos alguien más, a quien admiraban, y a quien el trataba de observar, sus ojos empezaron a fallar, y en el cruce de imágenes una figura parecía acercarse lentamente de forma torpe, el panda rojo se levanta y trata de caminar, pero pierde el equilibrio al dar el primer paso, se lleva las manos a los ojos y los rasca con fuerza, los gritos de a multitud parecían aumentar y al abrir los ojos…

=== ¿? ===

—_Solo…_ —Escucha el maestro Shifu, mientras retomaba el control de su equilibrio y empieza a caminar a ciegas entre los asientos de los espectadores.

—Po… ¿eres tú? —Pregunta el maestro Shifu mientras sigue su torpe camino fuera de esa sección, sentía que alguien más estaba en el lugar que había dejado atrás, pero no era ninguna presencia familiar.

—_Está solo…_ —Escucha de nuevo, pero esta vez parecían ser varias las voces, la expresión que emitían eran de preocupación y tristeza, entre ellas y el sonido de las ovaciones que persistían, el Maestro Shifu se tapaba los oídos con fuerza..

—¡Ya cállense! —Grita el panda rojo, el ambiente se llena de silencio y su ceguera se despejaba con la luz del sol débil por el ocaso enfocando su cara precisamente, —¿Qué era eso? —Se dice a sí mismo el maestro del Kung Fu, observa a su izquierdo y en lo alto como el Palacio era lo único que le hacía compañía, —Creo que estoy un poco cansado… —Piensa, mientras empieza a caminar en dirección al palacio, abandonando el lugar de los espectadores, ahora el lugar quedaría en verdad solo.

Ya anochecía cuando el panda rojo cruzaba las puertas del palacio, y a la distancia observaba los cuarteles de los estudiantes, aun habían luces encendidas, ¿quién sabe a que hora duerman ahora?, lo importante es que el necesitaba un descanso urgentemente... pero no podía aceptar la rendición tan fácil, algo le impulsaba a saber más, es la inconformidad de realizar un trabajo no lo suficientemente bueno como para estar tranquilo con uno mismo, entró en el palacio y con paso acelerado se dirigió al estante en el que esteba situado encima el misterioso muñeco, su mandíbula estaba caída, pero no quería andar allí y con la leve torpeza de tratar algo que no se conoce arruinar la comodidad que "vivía" el muñeco, justo delante del estante presionó con fuerza en el medio de la estructura y un pequeño cuadrito se formaba conforme adquiría profundidad en la pared, entonces dejo caer su índice y jaló con fuera , un compartimiento lo suficientemente grande como para guardar 3 rollos fuera del empaque se mostraba ante él, sujetó un rollo sano y el otro muy deteriorado, los retiro de su contenedor y sentándose en el suelo abrió el segundo.

Pero...

De nada servía dar otra mirada, no podía conseguir más información de la que ya tenía, "pero…" ¿pero qué?, que otra notita de la suerte debe estar muy profundamente escondida y no merece ser descubierta como para estar rayada de forma tan violenta, ¿por qué?, ¿tan malo era?, —Es solo un juguete maestro Oogway, no puede tomarse las cosas menos a lo Kung Fu… al menos una vez? —Pensó Shifu mientras miraba enojada el muñeco, ¿Qué era esa pieza que no lograba comprender?, algo faltaba, algo importante… —Vamos, maestro Oogway…—

El cansado panda rojo suspiró muy profundamente y guardando las cosas, empujó la puertita, y como por resorte el cuadro que se había formado para abrir el compartimiento se cerró, Shifu se levanta y observa a su alrededor cansado, es hora de dormir para él y tiene con urgencia que regresar a su habitación, se encamina hacia ella doblando hacia la izquierda casi al final del pasillo, y una muy fuerte migraña empieza a darle malas jugadas, es entonces cuando con preocupación acelera su paso y atraviesa su habitación, no sin que antes un extraño sonido de madera sacudiéndose lo recibiera en su pequeña cueva, el instante en que se escuchó su cabeza dolió con mucha más fuerza, pero cesó rápidamente, mirando a su alrededor trata de alcanzar la probable causa pero no la encuentra… las puertas se estaban envejeciendo quizás….

===En el cuartel de los estudiantes===

Tigresa salía caminando del pasillo habitacional muy sutilmente, ahora todas las luces estaban apagadas y los guerreros descansaban, sus necesidades no tendrían que interponerse en el reparador sueño de sus compañeros, o al menos eso esperaba lograr, ya fuera, bajo el brillo nocturno de la luna todo parecía ser mucho mejor, así el viento acariciaba su cuerpo y aunque frío y desolador… relajante.

Empezó a caminar pegada a la pared externa izquierda del gran complejo habitacional, lo rodeaba, y al doblar la esquina… la oscuridad volvía, la ceguera y un extraño dolor que empezaba en los párpados, continuaba por la cabeza y se expandía por todo su cuerpo, pero lo escuchó, un golpe se acercaba a ella y lo alcanzó a retener con sus dos manos, a pesar que su vista estuviera mal, sus oídos no, regresó un puñetazo muy fuerte con su mano derecha, y lo que sea que la estaba acosando se alejó con bastante rapidez, recibió el golpe y propinó uno… sintió como si estuviera golpeando una teja para romper…

Pero sus oídos fallaron también, entre toda esa opacidad la figura oscura solo se había lanzado al piso y desafiando las leyes de la gravedad se había recuperado con una velocidad endemoniada, en esta ocasión empezó a lanzar diversos golpes contra Tigresa, de los cuales ésta trató de orientarse con el sonido del viento hecho a un lado, pero no… no fue necesario, los golpes eran muy débiles, ni siquiera Po de principiante tenía un golpe tan débil.

—Ahh… —Musitaba con lo que estaba peleando, y cuando terminó de realizar ese alarido extraño un muy fuerte golpe dirigido al cuello dejó paralizada a la maestra, ella intenta observar a su enemigo, pero la opacidad solo le mostraba una mancha negra, y como una extensión de esta le sujetaba del cuello, trató de librarse, pero al momento en que sus brazos se acercaron lo suficiente como para sujetarle, estos cayeron inutilizables, todo su cuerpo debilitado, no lo pensaba hacer, pero trató de gritar, lo hacía, pero su voz parecía ser absorbida por el monstruo frente a ella... éste lanzó un grito semejante al de una mujer siendo desgarrada y torturada de la peor forma posible y la maestra furiosa fue golpeada contra el muro, una, otra, y otra vez, la maestra tenía sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, su pelaje que hasta hace unos momentos representaba una gran belleza envidiable incluso para la Luna, estaba alborotado y desgastado, un tenue y repetitivo sonido que semejaba risa surgía desde la mancha negra que observaba, a continuación otro golpe contra la pared más fuerte que los anteriores la estampa en contra y la deja caer muy despacio, extraños pasos parecen alejarse, cuando ella se acurruca justo donde está, herida y temerosa de lo que ocurra de nuevo, mantiene los ojos cerrados y recoge sus piernas, pegándolas así a su pecho, ya no puede soportar más.

Así el ambiente regresaba a ser el mismo que hace años, abandonada en un lugar donde nadie quería estar, donde nadie podía estar.

===Al amanecer en los cuarteles===

Una vez más no hubo despertador, el guerrero Dragón salía de su habitación casi pudiendo sentir las respiraciones de los demás individuos con los que convivía, pero algo en el ambiente era diferente, era más frío que de costumbre, algo faltaba, ese algo que brindaba calidez y brillo a un nuevo día, la presencia del maestro Shifu, el panda… extrañado por que haya sido el primero en despertarse camino despacio por el salón habitacional llegando a hacer muy leve ruido con las tablas, lo importante es que salía del lugar, no le gustaba esa sensación… _vacía_… si… eso era, algo importante, muy importante faltaba, pero como las cosas estaban… el panda no podía inducir que era, quizás podía ser solamente su imaginación.

Hasta que empezó a caminar y escuchó una muy extraña respiración agitada que parecía provenir detrás suyo, ya alejándose un poco del portal de la entrada volteó, encontrando nada más que el viento que pudiera emitir sonido semejante, no le brindó mucha importancia y continuó su camino, ¿Se habrá quedado descansando el Maestro Shifu?, tenía que averiguarlo…

Así se encaminó al palacio, recorriendo el paso que debía ser seguido para alcanzar su destino, al que llegó de forma minuciosa, más que en cualquier otra ocasión, abrió la puerta del palacio y entró otorgando un chequeo rápido a todas las reliquias de los héroes, esa sensación vacía regresó nuevamente cuando observó el tamaño del gran salón, ya la cargaba encima, no era algo que se podía abandonar… entre todos los objetos el que resaltó con su color fue el muñeco, al que se fue aproximando y notó como no estaba ubicado correctamente en su lugar, era como si quien lo había utilizado lo hubiera dejado así apropósito, no era muy difícil dejar bien ubicada la figura de madera, yacía tirado en la superficie, su dos brazos estaban levantados mientras que sus piernas parecían congeladas en un intento de "correr", así que el Panda levantó el vidrio y lo regresó con un poco de torpeza a casi la posición en que lo había dejado el maestro Sifu cuando lo ubicó allí, lo cubrió con el cristal y con su misión fallida de encontrar despierto a su maestro decidió regresarse a los cuarteles, quizás los demás guerreros hayan despertado y tenían hambre…

Pero mientras regresaba por el paso a través de la montaña, aunque el viento acariciara su piel resultaba _seco_, ahora sus nervios fallaban haciendo que no pudiera sentir el viento a su alrededor, pero el simplemente pensó en lo extraño que estaba el día, siguió caminando inconsciente hasta que llegó al cuartel de nuevo, entonces, escuchó sollozos proviniendo desde la habitación al frente de la suya, la de Tigresa, inmediatamente se dirigió allí, abrió la puerta y encontró como Tigresa estaba de espaldas y sentada en la esquina superior derecha, observó su lastimado pelaje y se acercó de forma titubeante hasta que llegó a estar justo detrás de ella, empezó a dirigir su mano hacia su hombro izquierdo, y aunque descansó su mano sobre éste no hubo reacción, todavía no tenía visión del rostro de ella y eso le incomodaba, entonces con su otra mano sujetó el hombro derecho, pero solo sintió frío, de repente Tigresa cae como si fuera un objeto en el suelo, emitiendo un sonido muerto al instante, el panda solo se queda observando boquiabierto lo que acababa de ocurrir, Tigresa no emitía señales de estar viva...


	4. Chapter 4

Una vez más lamento la demora, pero un absolutamente inesperado evento me molestó la semana anterior, así que me encargué de aquello.

PyT: Gracias por tu Review, espero que para que conozcan lo que ocurre exactamente observen bien, se necesita eso para tener en cuenta detalles, así mismo es necesario para que sepan lo que ocurre con Tigresa, aunque creo que todavía falta alguna pista.

Gaby: No te preocupes =), gracias por tu Review n_n.

Rocio AJ: Muchas gracias por tu Review, quizás no tanto, conforme avanza la historia y se observen detalles n_n.

Chuy 212: Muchas gracias, bienvenido a Fanfiction por cierto, espero pronto leerte =).

Abigayl456: Aquí está el capítulo, muchas gracias por tu Review n_n.

MasterTigress01: Me alegra que la historia despierte emociones en ti =), espero que la sigas disfrutando, gracias por el Review =).

Gracias a todos los que leen y disfrutan de esta historia, espero que les siga satisfaciendo, pido por favor que continuen brindando su opinión, es importante para mí, la necesito, además quiero que tengan sus ojos bien abiertos, y observen las palabras con cautela, muchas gracias, sin más quie decir, aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

**-Desde el olvido-**

**4to capítulo: La línea entre la ilusión y la realidad.**

—¡Tigresa! —Grita el panda mientras se acerca rápidamente a la maestra en el suelo, la voltea y sujeta entre sus brazos —Abre tus ojos ¡Por favor! —Exclama mientras sacude levemente su cuerpo, no debía estar ocurriendo.

De repente Grulla se muestra en la habitación apresurado, observa el cuadro y se acerca rápidamente, —¡¿Qué ha pasado, Po? — Pregunta asombrado al observar como el panda seguía sacudiendo con debilidad el cuerpo de la maestra.

—¡No lo sé! —Gritó Po observando a Grulla solo por un instante, para dedicarle el resto de su mirada a su amiga, que no emitía señal de vida, la había acostado en sus piernas y éstas se invadían de la gélida sensación que emitía la maestra, cuando Grulla observó como Po empezaba a llorar sobre el cadáver, continuó su camino hacia fuera de los cuarteles, se escuchó el sonido de su aleteo, y como disminuía gradualmente.

Inmediatamente aparecieron los demás furiosos en la entrada de la habitación, observando como frente a ellos se mostraba un muy terrible cuadro.

—En la noche—

La maestra Tigresa yacía acostada en su lecho, los ojos cerrados y una lámpara típica se encontraba ubicada a su lado derecho, así, era observada por los guerreros, con miradas largas y tristes, ya no se podía hacer algo más que verla con su respiración extremadamente lenta, pero quizás haya algo…

—¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? — Dijo Shifu mirando a su hija, a su lado derecho estaba Po, incluso más triste.

—Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer… — Dijo Po, en su rostro la tristeza se marcaba de tal forma que hacía que solo tratar de verle fuera un acto de valentía, era el dolor en su máxima expresión, fue agarrar su corazón, apretarlo y lanzarlo al suelo.

—Pero no es posible, no ha salido de la aldea desde que se fueron a derrotar a Lord Sheng… quizás algo le afectó allí y justo ahora se manifiesta... no tengo conocimientos sobre esto… —Reclamó Shifu, acariciando su rostro con la mano izquierda con impotencia.

—O quizás se enfermó aquí… —Dijo Po, parecía lúcido de mente.

—Po… ¿has visto a alguien enfermo aquí? — Preguntó Shifu haciendo aterrizar al panda.

—No, pero quizás haya algo en la aldea… — Continuó Po, quizás era desesperación por culpar a algo, a alguien, quería una razón, quería una solución.

—¡¿Qué, Po? — Gritó el maestro Shifu despiadadamente. —¡¿Qué? —Replicó, había hecho que el gran Panda luciera débil e indefenso, pero algo les llamaba.

Tigresa había abierto los ojos de par en par, observaba como el maestro Shifu le gritaba a Po.

—Maestro… hay algo más en el palacio con nosotros. — Dijo Tigresa mientras observaba el techo, pero lo que la regresó a esa extraña perturbación fue cuando diversas risotadas provinieron de quienes le hacían compañía en su tormento, abrió los ojos asombrada mientras enfocaba su mirada en el grupo, y los observó deformes, con caras completamente estiradas, y algo rojo surgía de sus ojos mientras se reían incontrolablemente.

—Que tonterías dices… —Exclamó Shifu entre risas, con una voz mucho más grave que la normal, y otra más grave aún parecía hablar en eco.

—Eso es estúpido… —Exclamó Víbora con la misma afección en la voz, observó como los demás furioso se seguían riendo, mientras que Po daba la espalda quieto.

—Tigresa… — Exclamó el panda aun de espaldas, con su voz clara y fuerte.

—¡Tigresa! — Escuchó mientras observaba como Po se acercaba a ella corriendo, mientras que en el fondo podía observar a los maestros asombrados y mirándose unos a otros.

Sin embargo, al ver como el panda estaba demasiado cerca, brinca de su lugar de descanso y choca su espalda contra la esquina, que en la mañana había sido su pequeño mundo, su refugio, nadie podía sacarla de allí hace unos instantes, ella estaba segura de lo que hacía a pesar de todo.

—¡¿Qué? — Exclamó con sorpresa Tigresa mientras observaba a todos con rapidez.

—Tigresa... —Dijo más calmado Po, pero había tristeza en su voz, como aquel individuo que recorre todo el pasillo oscuro para llegar a la luz y descubre que solo era un precipicio abriéndose ante sus pies.

En ese minuto de problemas una figura negra estaba detrás de todos los guerreros, —¡Atrás! — Gritó Tigresa, pero todos los guerreros yacían congelados, parpadeó, y la figura negra, masiva, como si una mancha estuviera bloqueando su visión estaba al frente de los maestros, observó muy superficialmente como Po estaba congelado también con una mano extendida hacia ella, y volvió a parpadear, ahora la figura estaba sujetando a Po del hombro izquierdo. —Aléjate… — Rugió Tigresa acorralada y dando un zarpazo en el aire, pero la figura no titubeó, ni siquiera sintió aire en el lugar, miró confundida sus manos, y parpadeó una última vez, levantó la mirada y observó frente a ella una oscuridad masiva mientras que justo detrás de ésta pudo observar a Po con manchas y líneas de sangre alrededor de su cuerpo, pero no pudo observar su cara, ni el más leve rastro de ésta… otro parpadeo y estaba completamente sumida en la oscuridad…

Su mirada se desplazó un poco hacia abajo y observó un horrible ojo cubierto de rojo, el color que tenía el iris era azul, descendió más y notó como la mandíbula inferior de lo que estuviera observando estaba a punto de arrancarse por lo estirado que estaba, entonces su grado de visión se alejó y observó como la cabeza de Po yacía ubicada sobre un estante.

—_¿Quién es el muñeco ahora? — Escucho en la profundidad del vacío… _el estante yace iluminado, o al menos es lo único visible, Tigresa escucha, tiene sus orejas atendiendo todo, pero solo un tono sutil pero consistente entra en su oído…

En el exterior de todo, Po abraza fuertemente a Tigresa, que con movimientos bruscos resulta imposible de acercarse sin salir herido, mantiene sus ojos cerrados, el maestro Shifu sujeta su cabeza, mientras que los demás furiosos se acercan para tratar de controlar la situación, pero es demasiado difícil…

La noche progresa y los guerreros se turnaban para cuidar de su amiga, que ocasionalmente giraba hacia un lado bajo las sábanas, así el turno llega a ser de Po, la noche está muy presente y masiva, y el panda observa a su lado izquierdo a la maestra, a quien le sujeta la mano y la acaricia, trata de brindarle su calor utilizando sus dos manos de cobija, pero es inútil, está fría y respira agitada, cada exhalación es claramente escuchada y cada inhalación se sufre por dentro, como navaja afilada que atraviesa la garganta, duele bastante…

Sus párpados se empiezan a cerrar y su cuerpo cede ante la fuerza de la gravedad, pero aún conserva la imagen de la maestra en sus párpados, hasta que la ve con sonriente rostro, una quebradiza sonrisa con los ojos bien abiertos, como si se burlara de _tu alma… _como si mirara a través de las ventanas de tus ojos y le pareciera ridícula tu debilidad.

—¿Tigresa? — Preguntó Po parpadeando constantemente enfocado aún en la maestra, la imagen desapareció, pero…

—No… — Escuchó una voz ronca y temible, mientras algo empezaba a arder en su estómago, proseguía hasta su garganta y le hacía trozos la voz.

—Q—quien… — Balbucea Po asombrado mientras voltea lentamente hacia la entrada…

—Déjala venir… —Escucha el panda proviniendo desde dentro de sí… sujeta fuertemente el brazo de Tigresa y lo hala, acercando el cuerpo de la felina bruscamente abrazándolo y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, el cuerpo de Tigresa… literalmente ardía… Po abre los ojos, y observa como la familiar figura era reemplazada por un inmenso trozo de carbón, blando y aun emitiendo el color digno de la alta temperatura, pero la luz de la lámpara no le permitió seguir observando, se apagó, sumiendo al panda en una oscuridad como laberinto sin salida, con paredes bloqueando cada cruce, todo se caía en pedazos… escuchaba los ruidos de la madera quebrándose, trozos chocando contra otros…

—No… — Se lamentaba Po, a punto de llorar mantenía su dolor, todo por lo que había peleado una vez se derrumbaba en pedazos, sin esperanza de poder armarlo, y estando el amarrado a la bomba…

El panda abre sus ojos…

—Po, es hora de pasar el relevo… — Exclamó Víbora mientras posaba la punta de su cola sobre el hombro derecho del panda, lo había hecho como el cálido manto en la fría noche de invierno, un refugio, un oasis en un cruel desierto…

El Panda observaba con los ojos llorosos a Víbora, que con una piadosa mirada hacía un esfuerzo por sonreír, quería mantener viva la esperanza de que todo estaría bien, de que lo que ocurría no era más que un pequeño tropezón, más no una caída, y es difícil mantener el control cuando el huracán está encima de ti, es difícil… insoportable, Po se levantaba y empezaba a caminar hacia la salida del lugar.

—Todo estará bien… — Dijo Víbora con una muy, muy leve sonrisa, esas palabras eran falsas, una esperanza vacía, que atravesaba la garganta llena de veneno, con el que la misma serpiente se atragantaba, Po siguió su camino sin voltear, nada era seguro, y era imposible sacarle de ese concepto, el solo cruzó el umbral de la puerta y siguió de largo hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró de forma brusca, no controlaba su fuerza, ya dentro se quedó paralizado frente a la puerta que bloqueaba la vista hacia donde se encontraba la maestra Tigresa, su amiga, esa amistad desafiante como jugar con fuego, o equilibrar en una cuerda, no soportó más… se arrodilló en el suelo y llevándose las manos a su cara, empezó a ahogarse en llanto, liquido sagrado que era una forma de hacer fluir el dolor, que no se quede estancado, porque puede ser mortal, eso no lo aseguraba, pero lo podía poner a prueba en esa hora oscura.

Víbora en la habitación observaba a su amiga con piedad, recogiendo su cuerpo se acuesta junto a ella, dejando que la cabeza de la Tigresa repose en su cuerpo, quien sabe si así se puede salvar una vida, una muestra de cariño, de amor, puede llegar a ser una cuerda en medio océano lleno de rayos, truenos e inquietud.

—Estoy contigo… — Susurra la maestra furiosa, durmiendo allí con Tigresa, dejando deslizar una lágrima por su rostro.

=== Y Amaneció ===

En la oscuridad de la piel sobre sus ojos, Víbora sentía tranquilidad como hace mucho tiempo que no la sentía, abre sus ojos y observa como alrededor de su cuerpo están los brazos de Tigresa que la apegan a su cuerpo, su pelaje ya no estaba frío, era símbolo de una amistad que no se puede explicar con palabras, sino un abrazo.

—¿Tigresa? — Pregunta Víbora volteando a ver a su amiga, observa como ella abre los ojos muy suavemente y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Si? — Pregunta amigablemente con los párpados pesados como típico momento del despertar, Víbora responde con una sonrisa completa y pura, que hace que Tigresa la imite con satisfacción en su rostro, ahora las cosas si estaban bien, o al menos como debían estar, Víbora se suelta delicadamente del abrazo mientras se aleja de la maestra, y sale de la habitación.

—¡Tigresa está bien! —Escucha después de unos golpes en la puerta al frente de la habitación de la maestra, e inmediatamente aparece corriendo Po, y se queda parado en el umbral de la puerta observando como Tigresa le sonríe, instante en el que reanuda su camino hasta la maestra y casi lanzándose sobre ella la abraza.

Tigresa abre sus ojos sorprendida, al sentir sobre su mejilla un beso fugaz continuado del panda, quizás lo incómodo, lo brutalmente incómodo es que de repente incrementó más su temperatura a tal punto que llegó a disfrutarla, corresponde al abrazo, siendo el pelaje del panda, sábana incomparable.

—Po… — Decía Tigresa atrapada en el abrazo de oso.

—¿Qué pasó Tigresa?, ¿Por qué? — Preguntaba inentendible Po, estaba al borde de la demencia…

—Todo está bien ahora… — Respondió Tigresa respirando hondo. —Ya no hay por qué recordar… — Añadió, ajustando más la unión entre ella y el guerrero Dragón.

—Creí que… morías… — Exclamó el panda mientras se alejaba de Tigresa bajando la mirada, la maestra notó como una gotita de lágrima tocaba la tela de su lecho.

—Yo también… — Dijo Tigresa mientras tomaba asiento y sujetaba las manos del panda, no quería perder ese vínculo, gesto que aceleró su corazón y lo mantenía allí, inquieto e impaciente por lo siguiente.

—¿Qué ocurría? ¿Dónde estabas? — Preguntó Po, pero esto no encajaba, el instinto de guerrero Dragón ¿llegaba a tales puntos?, ¿una ubicación?.

—Aquí… pero… hay alguien más… — Dijo Tigresa mirando a los ojos del panda, que armado de valor le dirigía una mirada directa y sin titubeos, a pesar de que sus mejillas yacían humedecidas por gotitas.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó Po, su voz emitía un susurro de "¿Quién es?... para liquidarlo…"

—No lo sé… pero las cosas no pueden ser causadas por la nada… especialmente todo lo que ha ocurrido… —Dijo Tigresa bajando la mirada, —Tenemos que hablar con el maestro Shifu. — Clamó mientras se levantaba con decisión, desde el umbral de la puerta aparecían los demás furiosos apresurados y con movimiento torpes por rápidos, contemplaban a la maestra levantada...

—Tigresa… deberías relajarte un poco… —Dijo Mono asombrado con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¡No sé cuando vuelva a ocurrir! — Casi gritó la maestra desesperada, vivía un peligro latente, sorpresivo, y resultaba imposible evitar sufrir de esos "ataques." —No puedo descansar… — Añadió bajando el tono de voz, resultando más delicada, no tenía intenciones de herir a Mono.

—¿Qué necesitas Tigresa? — Preguntó Víbora acercándose a la maestra, podía contar con ella, y por la pregunta Tigresa estaba segura de eso.

—Necesito hablar con el Maestro Shifu, necesitamos comprender esto… — Dijo Tigresa decidida y empezando a caminar fuera de su habitación con Po detrás, siguiéndole con rápidos pasos, una mirada de preocupación se mantenía en su rostro.

—Tigresa… creo que… — Decía Víbora, detenida junto a los demás maestros furiosos mientras contemplaban a Tigresa marchándose.

—¿Qué crees que sea? — Preguntó Po intrigado, era difícil seguirle el paso al maestra acelerada.

—Creo que… — Dijo Tigresa, ya cruzaba la puerta cuando observó como una pequeña figura interrumpía e paso, daba la espalda y contemplaba todo a su alrededor. —Maestro…

—Exclamaba sorprendida y congelada junto a Po al observar como el panda rojo se volteaba.

—Simplemente me quise asegurar… de que no entrara intruso alguno… — Dijo Shifu trasnochado, sus ojos cansados, pero su imagen imponente, poderosa y respetable, seguía emitiendo el estilo que era justo de uno de los más poderosos maestro del Kung Fu.

—Entonces… sospecha lo mismo que yo… —Dijo Tigresa bajando la mirada delicadamente ante al maestro, se sentía culpable de tantas preocupaciones y malestares.

—Ninguno de nosotros tendríamos intenciones de herir a un compañero, alguien ha entrado en la aldea… — Dijo Shifu, con la sabiduría resonando en su voz como lo hacía usualmente

—Entonces… ha sido capaz de atacar sin que siquiera nos fijemos en que existe, ¿es posible que esté escondido en algún lugar del palacio? — Preguntó Po, estaba más calmado, todo lo que quería parecía estar armándose como bloques justo delante de él.

—Es una posibilidad, pero sería demasiado fácil encontrarle en cualquier momento, ya ha sido planificado… — Dijo Shifu levantando la mirada, con la mano derecha acariciaba su barbilla, como quien piensa durante un juego de Ajedrez prediciendo todos los movimientos desde el inicio.

Un Flashback del momento regresaba a ella: en plena oscuridad siendo su seguridad violada de forma rápida, a la inocente noche convirtiéndose en ceguera y confusión, seguido por un peso sobre la cabeza, una fatiga incomparable… parpadeó varias veces y regresó a la conversación.

—Maestro… — Dijo Po, quería brindar una idea más, pero algo a lo lejos perturbó su mirada… —…— Se quedó mirando al Palacio y de repente imágenes de éste cayendo destruido contra el suelo empezaron a cruzarse por su mente, interfiriendo con sus pensamientos, nublándolos.

—Po… ¿qué estás… no… — Exclamó Tigresa abriendo los ojos como si un ser demasiado grande para ser observado tomara el lugar físico de Po, y con su sombra les bloqueara, los alejara de la realidad, la maestra empezó a correr en 4 patas muy ágilmente en dirección al palacio, tenía que detectar ese factor clave que se mostraba ante ella ahora y que quizás fuera la única oportunidad que tuviera de forma tan limpia.

— Espera… — Dijo Shifu dirigiéndose a Tigresa intrigado, pero pasó de ella y observó a Po, que se había quedado paralizado observando la estructura de Jade, que hacía un correcto juego con sus ojos…

Tigresa cruza la puerta y observa a su alrededor como las reliquias sagradas de los héroes están regadas por los suelos y en el fondo, justo al final del todo, está una figura oscura, es una mancha de la que solo nota extremidades al observar como la espada de los héroes se balanceaba de un lado a otro como si fuera una danza de llamado, una carnada para el primer descuidado que se obligase a caer en la trampa, entonces Tigresa empieza a caminar hacia la derecha del palacio, pero aun mirando la espada, nota como ésta cambia su patrón a la distancia por uno más rápido y cada movimiento era un tajo vertical incesante.

Tigresa se empieza a acercar con los ojos entrecerrados muy despacio, y el patrón que sigue la espada alterna de rápido y decidido a lento y vacilante muy constantemente, pero lo suficiente como para que se notase el cambio, de repente la espada es lanzada hacia la maestra, que por poco pierde su cabeza si su movimiento de agache hubiera fallado, voltea para observar como la espada se ha clavado en la entrada y lo hace nuevamente para enfocarse en la figura, que ahora la sujeta y levanta en el aire como si fuera una pluma, la empieza a aplastar con sus manos, un macabros sonidos inundan el aire y todo termina con la maestra siendo lanzada lejos a pie de la espada, sin reacción muscular mínima.

Po sacudió su cabeza y despertó de un leve letargo, el maestro Shifu le miraba sorprendido a su lado, Po lo notó, pero empezó a correr aceleradamente en dirección al palacio, el maestro Shifu miró confundido la extraña escena que se mostraba ante sus ojos, se dejó caer en el suelo y observó al panda alejarse, cada vez más.

Po cruza las puertas del palacio y observa como a lo lejos y en frente del estante del extraño muñeco estaba Tigresa observándolo.

—¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Po asustado, mientras se acercaba trotando hacia Tigresa.

—¿Tu? — Preguntó Tigresa, mirando de pies a cabeza al Panda rápidamente.

—… ¿Qué hacías? — Preguntó Po, miraba a Tigresa y al muñeco repartiendo unos segundos en cada objetivo.

—Solo observaba todo… —Dijo Tigresa frunciendo el ceño, —¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó acercándose al panda y ubicando su mano izquierda en el rostro del panda y la derecha sobre su hombro.

—¡¿Qué?... ¡no! — Dijo Po separándose bruscamente de la maestra, quien se notó triste al instante.

—Entonces… ¿qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Tigresa, volteaba hacia el muñeco, dándole la espalda a Po en el instante.

—Yo simplemente… — Dijo Po... pero sabía que no debía decirlo, eso quizás lograra algo malo en Tigresa, no quería que le pasara algo malo a quien… —Quería saber a qué venías… a este lugar… — Añadió bajando la mirada, pero Tigresa no lo notó.

—Bueno, ya lo sabes… — Dijo Tigresa dejando el estante y empezado a regresar a los cuarteles de los furiosos caminando un poco aceleradamente, atrás de ella solo quedaba Po avergonzado por su comportamiento, la puerta del palacio se abrió y cerró, desapareciendo la maestra.

—_La ahuyentaste…_ — Escuchó Po, viniendo de una voz quebradiza, al mismo tiempo se escuchaba un sonido extraño de madera crujiendo, Po volteó apresuradamente y observó en dirección hacia el muñeco, que permanecía inmóvil en su respectivo lugar, en primer lugar ¿Por qué volteó hacia el muñeco?

—_Lo sabes… ¿verdad?_ — Continuó la voz, —_Inconscientemente… pero lo sabes…_ — Añadió.

Po seguía observando al muñeco, aunque la voz proviniera de lo más profundo de su cabeza, no tenía otro lugar de procedencia más que su cabeza, pero seguía enfocado en el trozo de madera.

—_Ella solo quería mostrarte cariño, quizás el mismo que tú le quieres mostrar, pero ¿qué no te dejó ver en esta ocasión?_ — Preguntaba la voz, el seguía observando al muñeco, como si ese objeto fuera el conversador de esos momentos. —_Será que no tienes el valor… de comprender…_ — Afirmó la voz con gran certeza y seguridad. —_Que __**TU**__ estás en __**MIS **__manos… —_Exclamó, esta vez su voz había jugado un papel de montaña rusa, con un incremento de gravedad que casi ensordecía.

Po asestó un fuerte puñetazo derecho contra el casco de vidrio que protegía al muñeco, con la mano izquierda sujetó al muñeco y lo azotó contra el suelo mientras lo empezaba aplastar con su pie derecho haciendo uso de bastante fuerza.

—_Estoy aquí…_ — Escuchó detrás de él, se detuvo en el instante y volteó solo la cabeza en la "cola" del ojo, pudo notar una mancha negra en el palacio, de repente el panda salió despedido con gran fuerza hasta uno de los postes, donde golpeó brutalmente su cabeza, quedado inconsciente en el instante.

—_Tu mente empieza a comprenderlo ahora, ¿no? —_


	5. Chapter 5

Agradezco bastante sus opiniones, en verdad me han sido bastante útiles, por favor disfruten del capítulo y al terminar brindenme su ayuda nuevamente, muchas gracias.(Recuerden mantener atención)

**Pumpkin, Master Tigress y Gaby:** Gracias por sus reviews, disfruten por favor.

**5to Capítulo: No aquí.**

—Crees que solo soy madera, muy pocas palabras plasmadas en un largo blanco, pero vacío y muerto al mismo tiempo, ¿estás seguro de que no has muerto ya?, estás aquí en mi trampa, en MI mundo, aquí no hay salida… —

—¿Quién? — Exclamaba Po mientras se levantaba en medio de la oscuridad, tan grande y masiva, que era el suelo sobre el que estaba y el paisaje a la distancia, y tenía razón, no hay salida.

—¿Está señalándome… —

—Alguien que no sabe Kung Fu… —

—Un gordo panda. —

—No puedo ser su maestro… —

El panda escuchaba, y todas esas palabras llegaban agredirlo, resultaban dañinas, dolorosas, no sabía como tratar la situación, ¿huir?, ¿dónde?, ¿pelear?, ¿Con quién?.

—¿Quién eres? — Preguntó Po, levantaba su mirada poco a poco, y trataba de observar, pero no importaba como, no podía encontrar algo a su alrededor, sin embargo, había hecho una pregunta, y creía estar seguro de haber realizado la pregunta correcta.

—Yo… soy tu. — Respondió la misma voz a la que consideraba culpable de meterlo en este infierno sin límites.

—No puede ser. — Exclamó con seguridad Po, aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados y la mirada baja, pero de repente fuertes y ágiles vientos lo envolvieron, su pelaje proyectaba tal agresividad contra él, quien solo podía bajar la miradas y acurrucarse en sí mismo.

—Si… ¿por qué crees que me enfoco tanto en la maestra Tigresa? — Dijo la voz con tono burlesco, el panda aprieta los puños, y su cuerpo empieza a temblar de impotencia.

—Por que eres un monstruo… — Respondió Po, aun temblaba, pero lágrimas empezaban a recorrer su rostro, tratar de enfrentársele resultaba tan útil como lanzar piedras al cielo.

—Tan solo mírate, tú mismo te sumerges en la perdición, no sé si en verdad me necesites para sentirte miserable… — Dijo con orgullo la voz, esta vez resultaba más desentonada de lo normal, eran diferentes voces, de diferentes individuos hablando al mismo tiempo, hiriendo a Po, trataban de deshacerse de todo lo que el había construido, de su vida soñada como el guerrero Dragón, pero lo peor de todo, era lo fácil que le resultaba a su enemigo hacer eso, tratar con Po, era como tratar a un pez fuera del agua, solo puede sacudirse, y tratar de ignorar su destino evitando pensar en él… aunque nunca hace falta el pez que regresa al agua.

=En el palacio de Jade=

El panda abría los ojos, observaba a su alrededor inquieto mientras se levantaba con incomodidad, solo observaba, pero casi no resistía con su cuerpo, cuando realmente regresó su consciencia notó como el vidrio estaba roto, el muñeco tirado en el suelo y el justo a pie del pilar del palacio… ¿en verdad había hecho eso?, creyó que también era parte del sueño… pero no era capaz de recordar el momento en que se había detenido a dormir… la puerta principal del Palacio se abría y poco a poco se mostraba el promotor de tal movimiento, el maestro Shifu, pero el rostro calmado con el que ingresaba en la habitación cambió casi a terror al observar todo el trágico escenario que se mostraba ante sus ojos, donde el único culpable de todo podía ser Po.

—¿Por qué has hecho esto Po? — Preguntó Shifu, perdía el aliento al instante.

—Por que ese muñeco lo está causando todo maestro… — Se quejó Po, señalaba al objeto con el índice, Shifu meneó negativamente la cabeza, lo que decía Po no tenía sentido para él.

—Maestro es verdad, ese muñeco está… poseso o algo, ¡no lo sé! — Trataba de explicar Po, pero sus intentos resultaban cada vez más vanos, pues el maestro Shifu se acercaba con una mirada penetrante y despiadada hacia el pobre panda.

—Po, no permitiré tal tontería… no puedes jugar de esta manera en una situación así, ese muñeco… es una reliquia del Palacio, ¡Y debes respetarlo! — Retó el panda rojo a su pariente lejano de mayor tamaño, sin miedo ni vacilamientos.

—Pero maestro… — Se quejó el panda, —¡Usted hace eso por que aprecia más los objetos que sus estudiantes! — Gritó Po desafiante, cometía una falta de respeto contra alguien que resultaba un auténtico miembro de su familia, pero no le importaba.

—¡Soy tu maestro!, ¡Y no toleraré que pienses eso! — Gritó más fuerte Shifu, estaba enojado como jamás se había mostrado.

—¡¿Por qué no abre los ojos? — Preguntó Po levantando más aun la voz, el maestro Shifu se acercó al panda corriendo y sujetándolo del brazo lo arrojo contra la puerta del palacio de un solo lanzamiento, el golpe fue crudo… a lo lejos el panda se levantaba con más dificultad aun y observaba triste al maestro Shifu, quien conservaba su intolerancia, en su rostro, y en su cuerpo, pues ya estaba preparado para realizar otro movimiento.

—Usted no me enseñó eso maestro… — Exclamó Po mientras salía del palacio, susurraba una amarga tristeza en sí, pero el maestro no cedía su malvada forma de ser.

La puerta se cerró, bloqueando la vista al panda, no azotó, quizás ese momento fuera en el que la puerta se cerró con más delicadeza, pero el maestro Shifu se mantenía intolerable, con enojo en su rostro, en sus acciones, en su cuerpo, el perfil que ningún individuo había conocido se manifestaba enteramente en esos instantes, no había tristeza, arrepentimiento, compasión… volteó calmando la expresión de su rostro hacia el escenario, se dirigió hasta cierta figurita de madera, se agacho y la recogió, mientras la levantaba en el aire, parpadeó más veces que las usuales en ese lapso de tiempo, toda la paciencia que no se transmitió hacia un estudiante se estaba transmitiendo a un muñeco, un muñeco que no estaba en ninguno de los dos extremos, pues no es bueno, pero tampoco es plenamente malo, el misterio del muñeco nace en su procedencia, en su historia cubierta de nubes oscuras, símbolos de agua.

Sigue contemplando el muñeco con gran respeto, hasta que el maestro abre los ojos de par en par, mientras baja el muñeco del nivel de su cara y su mandíbula parece caer, —¿Qué he hecho? — Piensa mientras rememora todo lo que Po le había dicho… —Po… ¡Po! — Exclama con impotencia el maestro Shifu, empieza a dirigirse hacia la puerta a paso acelerado y cuando la abre observa como no hay individuo cercano, el panda no está.

Cambia su objetivo y empieza a dirigirse hacia los cuarteles de los estudiantes, quizás esté allí, es solo un pequeña probabilidad, pero existe, eso es suficiente para aferrarse a una idea.

Llega corriendo, cruza la puerta y busca en su habitación rápidamente, pero no está, sin embargo si están sus cosas, eso era algo importante.

—¿Maestro? — Pregunta Tigresa que aparece detrás de él, se queda parada bloqueando la salida de la habitación.

—Tigresa… ¿has visto a Po? — Preguntó con preocupación y tristeza en su rostro.

—¿Le ha ocurrido algo? — Preguntó Tigresa con una reacción muy acelerada, se acercaba a Shifu con los ojos bien abiertos del asombro.

—No está, se fue… — Respondió el maestro Shifu volteándose, estabas avergonzado de su comportamiento con alguien que llegó a formar parte de su familia.

—¿Hacia dónde? — Preguntó Tigresa acercándose al maestro Shifu, aun con sus ojos abiertos, que semejaban sangre a oscuras, se estaban humedeciendo…

—No lo sé… — Respondió el maestro Shifu bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, no podía soportar que Tigresa estuviera extrayendo esa información de esa forma, no resultaba agradable, de seguro pensaría, "Y si yo pienso diferente, ¿también me trataría así", ella era inteligente, y conocía su carácter, a pesar de que cambiara ella debería encajarlo todo… esperó una respuesta, una queja, quería escuchar su opinión, pero solo el sonido de unos pasos alejándose de la habitación...

—Víbora, Grulla, Mono, Mantis… — Escuchaba el maestro Shifu, los nombres de sus estudiantes pronunciados por la maestra le susurraban algo…

—Algo pasa con Po, vamos a buscarlo en la aldea, yo me dirijo a la casa del señor Ping, busquen en las demás zonas del valle. — Continuó Tigresa, a pesar de la situación actuaba positivamente, demostraba ser la líder natural de los demás furiosos, su valor resaltaba a pesar de las consecuencias… Shifu no volteó a pesar de eso, de repente escuchó como acelerados pasos cruzaban justo atrás de él, la puerta principal del cuartel se abría y cerraba después de unos instantes, al final el silencio terminó siendo su principal acompañante.

Tigresa llegó al valle de solo un salto, pasó todas las escaleras y manteniendo su apresurado recorrido llegó al restaurante, dentro de éste estaba el padre de Po limpiando una mesa muy próxima a la entrada, de tal forma que Tigresa solo se ubicó al umbral del portal.

—Señor Ping… disculpe, ¿Ha visto a Po? — Preguntó la maestra furiosa apresuradamente, aunque no lo suficiente como para no ser entendida.

—¿No estaba con ustedes? — Preguntó el señor Ping asombrado y dejando su tarea.

—Señor Ping… — Se acercó Tigresa… —Po ha huido… — Añadió triste y tomando las alas del pobre ganso, que bajó la mirada con tristeza… —Pero lo encontraré… lo prometo. — Concluyó mientras se retiraba del restaurante y seguía su camino a través de la aldea.

El señor Ping levanta la mirada mientras se limpia con un ala los ojos, voltea y empieza a caminar aceleradamente hacia la habitación de Po.

—Si escuchaste… ¿verdad? — Preguntó el señor Ping ingresando en la habitación, donde observaba dentro como Po estaba acostado sentado en el lugar que solía dormir cuando vivía allí, permanecía con a mirada baja y la alegría agredida, —Ha prometido que te encontrará… espero que lo logre… — Dijo el señor Ping concluyente mientras bajaba las escaleras, Po miró, pero nada surgió de ese momento, entonces simplemente agachó la mirada nuevamente, empezó a frotarse los ojos y a recordar lo que había ocurrido en esos últimos días.

Tigresa enferma... junto al maestro Shifu, el causante cuenta con el mejor escondite justo en frente de todos, y el gran y noble guerrero Dragón se esconde, de sus amigos, de su maestro y de sus enemigos, ya no puede encontrar una razón para volver al Palacio, ahora esto no existe para él, ellos mismo lo descartaron, solo le queda sobrevivir en ese pequeño cuarto hasta que la intensiva búsqueda termine, en verdad necesitaba huir rápido de allí.

Mientras afuera en la aldea, Tigresa recorría la ciudad con lágrimas en los ojos, temía por su amigo, alguien con quien se sentía realmente "segura", los ciudadanos observaban a Tigresa, algunos huían debido a que parecía que en algún momento toda su coordinación desparecería y chocaría contra alguien más, así llegó al límite de la aldea, y quedó en medio de una decisión que terminaría siendo demasiado difícil, ¿Acaso el panda se había esfumado de la aldea?, ¿O solo resultaba escondido?, no podía ser, no podía ser…

En las otras zonas de la aldea los demás furiosos observaban entre los ciudadanos, aun cuando Grulla alzaba vuelo, todo permaneció igual, sin resultados positivos, solo con la falsa esperanza de que todo resultara bien, de encontrar al guerrero de blanco y negro, pero, todos los intentos fueron inútiles, Po había sido consumido por el fuego de su propia negatividad.

Al final del día los furiosos regresaban a casa decepcionados, subían las escaleras mientras Tigresa al frente dirigía el cese de la búsqueda, nadie estaba a su lado esta vez, ella solo contaba los escalones hasta llegar al palacio, o quien sabe si eran los segundos de la ausencia de Po, ese espíritu alegre que se necesita en la vida, esa caja de consciencia junto a quien las cosas resultan bien a pesar de diversos tormentos, ¿se atrevería el a salir de su escondite?, ella rezaba por eso.

Llegaron al Palacio justo cuando la luna tenía cierto punto de altura en el cielo, la noche no era como las otras, era oscura, por suerte las nubes abrieron un leve agujero a la luna para que ésta acompañe a los furioso en su hora de duda.

—Po… ¿Dónde estás? — Se preguntaba a sí misma Tigresa, la carencia de su presencia lograba que ella… enloqueciera.

El miedo puede hacer muchas cosas en los individuos, puede llegar a manipular el cuerpo, a poseer una forma de ser y actuar independientemente, pero todo miedo nace de algo, y "esto" demostraba no tener lazos mortales, solo surgió y decidió evocar al caos, y parece satisfecho.

—No he terminado todavía, esta tortura no tiene fin para mi aun, casi, cuando pare, pararé, si tan solo pudieras mirar más profundamente y dejar de pensar así… —Decía la voz en la habitación de Po, ahora tenía nuevo hogar, y quizás fue la correcta elección en el momento.

—No, no puedes, no sé de que hablas… ¡Ya vete! — Respondió Po con el valor que se adquiere del miedo (Se le podría llamar estupidez en algunas ocasiones)

—¿Todo termina allí? — Preguntó la voz con tono de burla. —¡No! — Continuó prominentemente. —¡Esto no termina aquí! —Concluyó… en ese instante Po se empieza a tapar los oídos, la víctima no puede hacer más que resistirse por que no es posible encontrar una esperanza en ese tormento, casi sentía como una hoja atravesaba su cabeza desde múltiples ángulo, abrió bien los ojos y observó, la puerta estaba abierta y tenía un claro acceso de salida desde ese punto en adelante, se levantó de ese pequeño refugio que consideró obsoleto, pues se encogía, se dirige hacia la puerta, justo cuando un fuerte zarpazo se escucha venir desde atrás, la locación que el había abandonado, las hojas de espadas casi podían brillar en ese momento, estaba al borde de alcanzar la puerta, pero ésta se despedaza en frente de él, en ese instante casi pudo observar la vida despegarse de él y desapareciendo como ese extraño resplandor, pero no se debía rendir, continuó con su camino, y el zarpazo nuevamente resonó cuando ya bajaba las escaleras hacia el restaurante, sin embargo, el sonido emitido resultó ser más grave y lento en esa ocasión, continuó bajando las escaleras hasta que finalmente estuvo junto al mostrador, donde observó como el amable pero triste y decepcionado ganso admiraba a los alrededores de su restaurante. —¿Hijo? — Preguntó con desaire en su voz y alegría en su rostro, pero todo fue nublado con una explosión de sangre acompañada con el destructivo sonido de esas hojas, procedencia vacía, después golpearon el soporte que estaba a un lado de Po, para luego volver a resonar inmediatamente, repitiendo el sonido de degollamiento, y esta vez hacía eco en toda la aldea…

===En el palacio de Jade===

—Él no puede desaparecer así… — Dijo Tigresa, estaba parada y caminando de un lado a otro del comedor en los cuarteles, donde todos los demás furiosos estaban sentados tratando de comprender las situaciones que se daban en estos momentos, se miraban, se analizaban, como si las respuestas estuvieran en sus rostros y quien sabe si en verdad lo estaban…

Tigresa lucía cansada, agobiada, sus ojos reflejaban la preocupación, era la pérdida de un pariente de sangre, así lo consideraba ella…

—¿Cómo es tan rápido? — Dijo Mono triste, apoyaba la cabeza sobre las palmas abiertas de sus manos.

—¿Y si fue secuestrado en vez de una huida? — Preguntó Grulla con el sombrero sobre la mesa, como brindando sentido pésame.

—Alguien tan grande… necesita ser demasiado minucioso… — Dijo Mantis, la frustración lo hacía golpear la mesa de comer.

—¿Y si se ha escondido? — Preguntó Víbora, dirigiendo su instantánea mirada a Tigresa, que quedó paralizada con la posibilidad, aun cuando se había cruzado por su mente previamente.

—¿Dónde lo haría? — Preguntó Mono, brindándole la debida atención a la opinión, su frustración y mal ánima desparecían, ubicaba sus manos sobre la mesa y se inclinaba hacia la maestra furiosa.

—¿En dónde más? — Preguntó Tigresa mientras salía de los cuarteles, en el camino se encontró con el maestro Shifu al que ignoró, quizás no por voluntad propia, no era su intención…

El viejo maestro observó como salía y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, suspira agotado y voltea de nuevo hacia sus estudiantes, quienes se recogieron en sus asientos en un intento de cobijarse en un pequeño momento de comprensión, claridad y paz interior…

—¿Lo buscará de nuevo? — Preguntó el panda rojo mostrando su desánimo en el rostro y tratando de quitárselo con las manos cansadas.

—Eso parece… — Dijo Víbora, bajaba la mirada en dirección a la mesa mientras recordaba todo, —¿Qué ha ocurrido maestro? — Preguntó la reptil cuando el maestro Shifu tomaba asiento en el lugar de Po y se unía al luto…

Hasta hace unos días… Tigresa estaba sana, hasta hace unos días no tenía de que preocuparse, hasta hace unos días entrenaban normalmente, hasta hace unos días sentía el calor de la amistad arder y vivir en los corazones de los individuos, y ahora Tigresa estaba enferma, Po desaparecido, y todos decepcionados consigo mismos, ¿Por qué no pueden solucionar estos problemas?, tienen necesariamente que ser los que no pueden hacer nada… no hay alguien más que juego el rol de ellos, deben resistir… ¿Pero puede esta nueva amenaza ser resistida?, especialmente cuando ataca desde tu interior...

—No lo sé… No lo sé…. — aseguró Shifu, siendo parte del naufragio de la impotencia y del dolor, y quizás también el iceberg, —Po… perdóname por favor, no eran mis intenciones, solo estaba mal, me sentía mal, no hice lo correcto y estoy arrepentido… perdón… — Pensaba el pobre panda rojo, mientras lágrimas humedecían su rostro, cosa que no había ocurrido desde hace ya mucho tiempo, y que los demás guerreros contemplaban asombrados, todo se está cayendo y no pueden hacer algo para evitarlo…

**-Fin del capítulo-**

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y que disculpen la tardanza, procuraré un poco más... agradezco sus comentarios y pido nuevamente: Mantengan los ojos abiertos.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, llegados a este punto de la historia quiero agradecer de manera especial, pero **ESPECIAL ( En sentido de en verdad gracias, los quiero y aprecio demasiado, se han ganado un espacio en mi memoria) **a Gaby2307, Gwevin 234, Master Tigress01, Shadow Star Ma, Natubis, Master Tigress, Pumpkin Kuro, por estár leyendo mi historia y ayudándome con los Reviews desde el inicio, han resultado un soporte, pilar fundamental de mi disfrute, al mismo tiempo también a NekratosKnightofBlackRose, Abigayl456, Chuy 212, Rocio Aj, Killer. KPD PyT, Xamthos, Kriton 6.

Y A TODOS LOS QUE ESTÁN LEYENDO, también, GRACIAS!, como siempre: Mantengan los ojos abiertos.

Y disfruten del capítulo.

**Desde el Olvido.**

—**Capítulo 6: Esencia de Vida —**

Tigresa estaba una vez más cerca del restaurante, ahora tenía que hablar seriamente con el señor Ping, ¿Cómo pudo haberle mentido?, ¿acaso no podía ser capaz de notar la desesperación con que trataban de encontrar AL GUERRERO Dragon?, ¿qué estaba pasando aquí realmente?, todas esas preguntas resonaban en la cabeza de la guerrera furiosa, pues así como estaba solo podía admirarse de como un mal tan grande, que manipula a las personas de tal modo amenazaba la aldea, y es que eso… era imposible, no encajaba, no había forma en que las cuerdas se atasen, yacían cortadas, y no podía hacer algo para entender, solo puede dejar que esos vientos extraños muevan su barco rellenando la vela de incertidumbre…

—¿Señor Ping? — Preguntó Tigresa en voz alta, mientras se adentraba en el restaurante, que resultaba único testigo del movimiento de Po por ahora.

No había respuesta, el restaurante estaba en perfecto estado a excepción de la ausencia de dos individuos muy importantes.

—Señor Ping… ¿por qué hace esto? — Preguntó Tigresa, era iluminada por una lámpara que había sido depositada sobre la mesa derecha más próxima al mostrador, sin embargo, no le servía ahí, la tomó y la llevó en dirección a los interiores del hogar, primero observó que ocurría detrás del mostrador, donde no había nadie, a pesar de ser este uno de los lugares donde más interactúan los cocineros.

—No todo es razón… — Escuchó Tigresa, una voz provenía de esas escaleras que se continuaban hasta el segundo piso… no estaba segura de sus próximos pasos, pero los ejecutaría sin temor, no huiría esta vez.

—No todo es preciso… — Continuó la voz, ahora Tigresa subía decidida las escaleras, con la lámpara delante de ella y mirando hacia todos lados, no cedería.

—No todo es mortal… al menos, él no… — Continuó la voz, Tigresa se petrificó justo delante de la puerta que dirigiría al segundo piso, más específicamente la habitación de Po, cuando vivía en el restaurante de sopa.

Abrió la puerta y observó como el Panda yacía sentado de espaldas en medio de su habitación, notó también como los objetos de Kung Fu, y fanatismo de Po estaban en el suelo a pie de las paredes, ya no parecían tener valía en su vida, Tigresa empezó a acercarse hasta que estuvo a un brazo de distancia del panda.

El guerrero Dragón voltea, y se hecha a llorar en el regazo de la maestra Furiosa, que le recibe y le aprecia, pero algo anda mal con esas lágrimas, empezó a sentir una gran humedad y viscosidad, después bajó la mirada y observó como ambos cuerpos estaban localizados encima de un charco de sangre que se hacía más grande conforme el sollozo de Po se hacía más fuerte.

—Po… cálmate… — Exclamó Tigresa dudosa, titubeaba, sentía miedo, sabía como esto no era correcto, una vez más… no encajaba…

—Lo siento… — Susurró Po entre ese llanto amargo.

—No te preocupes… to… — Dijo Tigresa, pero se interrumpió su comunicación cuando la figura con la que se había enfrentado se mostraba detrás de Po… —Po, muévete… rápido... — Tigresa observó como la sangre se dispersaba a los pies del ser, era un punto de enfoque…

—No… — Dijo Po mientras dejaba de sollozar, una amplia respiración reemplazó ese sonido.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó Tigresa mientras se apartaba de Po y trataba de observar su rostro, cuya mirada ahora reposaba sobre sus piernas.

—El… lo comprendió… pero ya no quiere vivir más… — Habló con voz aguda y tenebrosa la figura atrás de Po, además daba un paso al frente…

—¡Cállate! — Gritó Tigresa dirigiendo una penetrante mirada al ser.

—Si deseas… puedes saber el secreto… solo así… podrás ver… — Exclamó de nuevo la figura.

—¿Qué? — Pensó Tigresa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Po con sus manos.

—Tienes que ver… así podrás… — Dijo la figura, perdía el volumen y el terror en su voz, se acercaba a Tigresa, rodeaba a Po y se ubicó justo al lado izquierdo de la guerrera, que desvió la mirada de él y la enfocó al 100 % en el pobre panda.

—La propuesta está abierta… — Exclamó la figura con seguridad, la voz se sentía dentro del oído…

…

—Tigresa… — Exclamó el panda con dificultad mientras levantaba la mirada, la sangre, ese ambiente oscuro… todo lo malo había desaparecido, todo lo que estaba fuera de lugar.

Los ojos de panda reflejaban desesperación, además su cara estaba acompañada de un movimiento tembloroso semejante a un tic, pero era algo que lucía natural, casi instintivo… Tigresa lo rodea con sus brazos y se apega a él, sin embargo, no siente como su gesto es correspondido y se… incomoda.

—¿Por qué hiciste esto, Po? — Preguntó Tigresa, si hasta hace unos instantes estaba preocupada ahora sentía curiosidad, algo más faltaba.

—Porque está en todos lados… — Dijo Po, su voz se había agravado demasiado, además susurraba… Tigresa entrecerró los ojos, mientras deslizaba sus manos hacia los hombros de Po, y lo separaba de sí, lo miró con el aprecio y respeto de una compañera.

—Yo estoy aquí… — Dijo Tigresa sonriendo muy amablemente sin miedo ni temores, se empieza a levantar ayudando a Po a realizar el mismo acto.

—Estoy muy cansado… Tigresa. — Dijo Po con una mueca muy somnolienta, Tigresa miró hacia la cama que estaba a unos pasos del centro de la habitación, sujetando del brazo a Po empezó a caminar hasta que estuvieron a un lado del lugar de destino en esas circunstancias, Po se puso a nivel del lecho, de forma delicada Tigresa toma lugar a su lado, recostando su cabeza en uno de los brazos del panda, mientras que con el brazo derecho lo junta a ella, nadie se movería de allí….

==== Al siguiente día===

El sol iluminaba, sus rayos atravesando la ventana eran la mejor alarma que se pudiera tener para despertar, sutil, pero persistente, la maestra Tigresa abría los ojos con un poco de incomodidad y se estiraba, su mueca cambia de somnolencia a sorpresa cuando nota como había dormido junto al panda que todavía yacía en los brazos de Morfeo, curiosamente, Tigresa colocó de nuevo el brazo alrededor del panda con bastante confianza, sonreía, estaba feliz de que había amanecido nuevamente, y que las incomodidades hayan desaparecido por completo, su cola revoloteaba en el aire juguetonamente, esperaba con felicidad que Po despertara, era algo… extraño, usualmente se habría levantado de forma brusca, pero parecía disfrutar en estos instantes de esos segundos en la cama, cuando se está tibio y la tranquilidad del sueño persiste en cierta forma, se acurruca junto al panda nuevamente.

De repente escucha unos pasos fuera de la habitación, ese estímulo ingresó a su cuerpo como electricidad, se levantó rápidamente y….

—Maestra Tigresa… — Exclamó el ganso sorprendido, observaba como la guerrera estaba sentada a un lado del dormido panda, como si fuera la vigilante de sus sueños.

—Señor Ping, buenos días… — Respondió Tigresa incómoda, aunque no se notaba en su rostro, quizás el observó algo…

—Buenos días, ¿necesitan… de Po en el palacio? — Dijo el ganso, el sí lucía preocupado.

—Si… — Respondió con seguridad fingida Tigresa.

—Oh… de acuerdo… y… ¿Ya pasaron los problemas? —Preguntó el señor Ping avergonzado, bajaba la mirada y trataba de evitar el contacto visual con Tigresa.

—¿Qué problemas? — Preguntó Tigresa mientras se permitía descansar apoyando el peso del cuerpo en sus brazos ubicados unos centímetros más atrás que sus extremidades inferiores.

—No lo sé, Po llegó y no quería salir… — Dijo el ganso, más avergonzado aun, estaba consciente de que había tomado lugar como cómplice de algo, algo malo, algo que no sabía cómo definir.

—¿Ah sí? — Preguntó Tigresa, empezó a observar como Po se movía y estiraba, tanto ella como el ganso le prestaron atención, el panda bostezaba relajantemente.

—Po, despierta, la maestra Tigresa necesita hablar contigo… — Dijo el señor Ping mientras se acercaba a Po y lo observaba, los ojos del panda se abrían, y la información se procesaba…

—Qui… ¿¡Tigresa! — Exclamó Po sorprendido sentándose inmediatamente, quizás no estaba lo suficientemente presentable para Tigresa, aunque siempre estuviese así, pero era el hecho de que ella esté presente en el cuarto mientras se levantaba de un largo sueño que le molestaba, quizás no brindaba la imagen más respetable… y eso resultaba tan incómodo delante de ella!

—Buenos días, Po… — Dijo Tigresa mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al panda, esa mirada que lo hacía sentir tan extraño, que ahora lo mantenía ruborizado, ahora la maestra furiosa sonreía por como estaba Po, y eso no le beneficiaba en lo que a seguridad y confianza era en el interior sentimental del panda.

—Hola… Tigresa… —Decía Po bajando la mirada, le dolía un poco que ella observara su habitación.

—Y… ¿todo bien? — Preguntó Tigresa desviando la mirada, sabía lo que había hecho y no debía estar menos avergonzada…

—Los dejo solos para que discutan sus… cosas de guerreros…— Exclamó el ganso titubeante mientras salía de la habitación a trote lento.

—¿Qué paso Po? ¿Por qué te escondiste? — Preguntó Tigresa de forma piadosa mientras se acercaba más al panda.

—Tigresa… el maestro Shifu no quiere ver… — Dijo Po mientras sujetaba su mano izquierda con la derecha, en Tigresa esas palabras golpearon muy bruscamente, ver… ver…

_¿puedes tu verlo desde esta línea en adelante con las palabras iniciales?_

—No sé a que te refirieres con eso, Po… — Dijo Tigresa desviando la mirada de Po.

—¿Ha notado que él está un poco agresivo? — Dijo Po mirando de forma sospechosa a la maestra.

—Comprendido tengo que estar consciente de que no he estado mucho tiempo con el maestro últimamente… — Dijo Tigresa bajando completamente la mirada de Po, sentía vergüenza por decir eso de alguien a quien considera su padre.

—Que mal, el… me ahuyentó… no me escuchó en el momento preciso… — Reclamó Po tornando su rostro muy triste.

—¿En qué momento? — Preguntó Tigresa sorprendida, sus ojos se abrieron y resplandecían como perlas.

—Parte de todo empezó cuando fui a buscarte en el Palacio, y tú te marchaste. — Dijo Po, pero de repente su expresión llegó a mostrarse como iluminado… — Después… — Añadió mientras sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza, como tratando de extraer el recuerdo.

—Está bien, puedes decir lo que ocurre, no creas que te juzgaré mal…— Dijo Tigresa ubicando su mano derecha sobre el hombro del panda, gesto que empezó a restaurar la confianza de Po.

—¡Muerta!, era una voz muerta, no había sensación, aire, aliento, o lo que sea allí, ¡era como no escuchar nada! — Gritó el panda despegando las manos de su cabeza, Tigresa estaba más sorprendida que antes, ese sentimiento de persecución jamás había sido observado previamente en un guerrero que ella llegase a conocer, jamás.

—¿Y crees que huir lo remediará todo? — Preguntó Tigresa agachando la mirada, sus palabras podían resultar hirientes en parte.

—¿Tu? ¿Crees que eres capaz de enfrentarte a esto? — Preguntó Po, desafiando el honor de Tigresa, quien no se atrevió a levantar la mirada siquiera un poco.

—Po… jamás mencionaste anteriormente… "algo" — Exclamó Tigresa, hacía media vuelta mientras se alejaba en dirección a la puerta, que le permitiría salir de allí, el panda comprendió en ese instante que había cometido un error, aunque quizás se proyectara como rayo de esperanza, hasta ahora nadie había conseguido describir lo que ocurría, él había dado el primer paso…

—Tigresa, lo siento, no sé que pasa, no puedo controlar esto… — Dijo Po, suplicando por otra oportunidad para corregir lo que él denomina "su error", sin embargo…

—Si tienes respeto, el más mínimo por MI, estarás en el palacio antes del anochecer… — Dijo Tigresa, volteó a ver solo un segundo al Panda, pero fue suficiente para observar la seriedad con que se lo decía, continuó con su caminata, y desapareció cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Tigresa… — Susurró Po, cuando solo quedó acompañado del silencio en su habitación, con todos sus objetos de Kung Fu como un fúnebre adorno, ahora solo tenía unas cuantas horas para encontrar su verdadero yo, pero, ¿cómo?, todo parece estar justo en frente de las narices, así mismo, tan lejos… e inalcanzable, ¿Dónde había quedado el verdadero Po hoy en día?, no sabía…

La decisión tuvo que ser tomada con lentitud y certeza, poco a poco esa puertita se convertía en reja de una celda que el mismo se imponía, solo quedaba en sus manos, el hecho de que el descubriera que ocurría allí solo dependía de una decisión, sentía que estaba justo en frente de las raíces de ese árbol con ramas perdidas entre las nubes…

—¿Po? … — Preguntó el señor Ping ingresando muy despacio en la habitación de Po, abría la puerta tan lento que chirriaba como si estuviera llorando.

—Papá… — Exclamó Po desconsolado al observar al ganso entrar en la habitación con un rostro de tristeza en su rastro, él se había enterado de sus sentimientos y pensamientos, mucho antes de lo que lo había hecho siquiera el mismo.

—¿Los problemas no terminan aun? — Cuestionó el señor Ping mientras se detenía a moderada distancia del panda.

—No, papá… no lo hacen… — Dijo Po bajando la mirada y empezando a llorar, el dolor ya no recorría su interior haciéndolo trizas y polvo, fluía libre, y esperaba ayuda de un bote en esa isla de naufragio.

—Pero puedes hacer que termine… ¿verdad? — Dijo el ganso, se acercaba a Po, lo suficiente como para ubicar su mano derecha en su espalda y la izquierda sujetando el brazo del panda.

—¿Puedo? — Preguntó Po, pero el viejo ganso no sabía lo que ocurría, al menos no precisamente, las respuestas que el brindaba siempre relucían como esperanza de solución para cualquier problema, pero, ¿lo harían ahora?

—Para encontrar la solución de algún problema, solo tienes que eliminar todas las posibilidades una por una… tómate tu tiempo, las grandes cosas no surgen simplemente así sin más, necesitan tiempo, y que alguien dedique parte de su vida a ella. — Dijo el Ganso, ese ambiente de tranquilidad y calidez hogareña hacía que las palabras llegaran tan fácilmente hacia él, una chispa, eso fue lo que encendió esas palabras en él… "Eliminar las posibilidades" "Las grandes cosas no surgen así sin más" "Tiempo"…. Casi lo tenía.

—Muchas gracias, papá, en verdad gracias… — Dijo Po levantando la mirada y escurriendo sus lágrima, una sonrisa se dibujaba con buen humor en el rostro del ganso.

—¿Regresará al palacio?, deberías volver, digo, la maestra Tigresa llegó aquí preocupada por ti… realmente muy preocupada… ¿no crees que deberías… — Dijo el señor Ping, pero el aire de dudas de la mente de su hijo era algo difícil de entender, las cosas que él aprendió… lo hizo con experiencia propia.

—No… tengo que despejar ciertas cosas de mi mente… necesito… _ver_ primero… — Dijo Po, así regresaba a su lugar de descanso, se recostaba con la mirada en el techo, su padre a la distancia notó que había algo más en esa mirada aparentemente superficial, allí, había decisión y buena voluntad…

Después de un tiempo el viejo ganso salió de la habitación, Po observaba, sentía… alcanzaba la paz interior…

—Pareces… estar listo… — Dijo una voz aguda, provenía desde donde hace un rato estaba el señor Ping, Po le escuchó, pero si quiera movió su cabeza.

—Lo estoy… — Dijo el panda parpadeando por última vez, sus ojos se habían cerrado y no estaban dispuestos a abrirse nuevamente…

—Bien… — Respondió la voz un poco más grave, el panda ya no estaba allí, su cuerpo había perdido todo pequeño movimiento voluntario e involuntario que pudiese realizar, el aliento había escapado de él, su alma… ya no estaba allí…

Fue como viajar a máxima velocidad a través de la aldea en dirección al Palacio, incluso observaba como Tigresa subía las escaleras, pero no pudo observar su rostro, solo mientras se alejaba notó como sus orejas se levantaban, como si reaccionara ante su "cuerpo", su viaje continuó en dirección al Salón de los guerreros, donde pudo observar como el estante del muñeco parecía extremadamente agrietado, el camino continuó hacia éste, donde nubes no le permitían observar la cubierta de vidrio y todo a su alrededor, después terminó atravesando el estante por su parte inferior, y un grupo de letras se abrían ante él mostrándose a gran velocidad, brillaban como el fuego, encima de un color café oscuro, resplandecían por segundos y desparecían cambiándose por otras, él distinguía los caracteres, hasta que se cambiaron por una frase que duró varios segundos, todo el camino que se había desenvuelto empezaba en retroceso, esta vez fue realizar un salto hacia arriba, un salto que empezó con un campo blanco y terminó en una negro… el panda abre los ojos… pero no completamente, está cansado, sea lo que haya sido eso, no lo dejó lo suficientemente bien parado como para resistir al sueño, constante acosador y perseguidor…

—¡MAAAAAL! —Escuchaba el panda rodeado de… nada. —Mal… muy mal… — Continuó la voz, al final terminó por "retorcerse" y alargarse, sufriendo una horrible distorsión y auténtica transformación en ruido, las vivencias en su mente se fundían en una sola, Tigresa, Mono, Mantis, Víbora, Grulla , su padre… Shifu, todos allí, en diversos fragmentos, pero formando un todo, una esencia de vida.

=== Y el tiempo siguió corriendo implacable… ===

Cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos observó como la luna iluminaba el exterior de su ventana desde el punto más alto en el que puede estar diariamente, eran cerca de las medianoche, y Po se puso pálido… Tigresa…

Salió de su habitación y hogar, empezó a correr en dirección al Palacio, una gran e inclemente inactividad se había apoderado de todo el ambiente que lo rodeaba, la luna en el cielo iluminaba todo a tal punto que asombraba, era como si de repente los habitantes hayan desaparecido, destruido su existencia, solo el panda recorría con la luna en su cuerpo y en su mirada.

Subió las escaleras rápido, para en el tope encontrar como la maestra Tigresa le esperaba con los ojos mirándolo de forma semejante a un Juez, Po se quedó paralizado ante la maestra y bajaba la mirada para evitar ese contacto tan peligroso…

De repente Tigresa puso sus manos en la barbilla del panda y las levantaron, los ojos carmín y verde esmeralda chocaban en un momento flameante, que con su intensidad se podría llegar a utilizar como horno para mezclar tales elementos, Tigresa se acercó más, y de repente ambos guerreros estaban unidos en un beso, la maestra Tigresa desplazó sus manos hacia los hombros del panda, quien rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos y la acercaba así, Tigresa apretaba más los brazos y los acercaba más a su cuerpo, testigo de su amor había sido la Luna, soberana, observadora de todas las parejas que tienen deseos de estar juntos.

—Sabía que regresarías… — Exclamó Tigresa mientras rompía el contacto, pero aun sujetaba los hombros del Panda quien le miraba sorprendido y sin palabras...

—_Ahora, adiós..._ —

—**Fin del capítulo —**


	7. Notas del autor

**Notas del autor, es decir: Yo.**

Bueno, esto es curioso, extraño, y… divertido… en cierta manera, es un poco feo que de repente escriba un mensaje y lo publique, pero… tengo que hacerlo:

Pido disculpas por el gran retraso que lleva con las historias, pero sucede que he empezado la Universidad de medicina, y esa en sí es la causa de mi desaparición masiva, creo que ajustando un poco las cosas y planificando bien podré ser capaz de lidiar con esta y realizar los capítulos, entonces, por ahora les digo que sigo aquí y que las historias no las cancelaré de ninguna manera.

Agradezco a todos los que me han leído y lo siguen haciendo, debo decir con toda certeza que es por ustedes especialmente que las cosas ocurren y se presentan de una u otra forma, y hacen especial el hecho de "Seguir aquí" agradecimientos especiales a mis amigos y amigas más cercanos!, les envío saludos, abrazos, y les recuerdo que siempre están en mi mente, sin importar si existan palabras, contactos, mensajes, o una expresión física, ustedes están en mis recuerdos y se han plasmado de forma inoxidable.

Saludos a todos mis preciados, y Dios les Bendiga siempre a ustedes.


	8. Chapter 7

—¡Agh!... ah... —Se quejó Tigresa, al mismo tiempo caía en el suelo, un roce metálico, mezclado entre sonido de huesos y sangre se combinaba con un leve pero persistente dolor de cabeza en Po.

—Tu debilidad causa demasiadas pérdidas — Anunció una voz profunda en susurro. —Trabajas en esto... sabes muy bien lo que ocurre cuando un proceso no funciona... se lo descarta.— El tono de voz se escuchaba cada vez más profundo, completamente entendible a pesar de los factores, esa figura oscura se mostraba encima del cuerpo caído de Tigresa, aplastándola con unas poderosas extremidades, de las cuales resaltaban 3 uñas puntiagudas muy grandes, lo demás solo eran tinieblas.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? — Gimió Po mientras sujetaba el resto de oscuridad que estaba a la altura de él, lo empezaba a estremecer y apretar, pues esas partículas se convertían en tela al contacto con sus manos, una tela fría que congelaba los dedos, Po perdió sensibilidad y movilidad al sujetarle allí.

—Porque he estado aquí desde siempre, es mi lugar, mi hogar, mi esencia, y el forastero auténtico, el intruso, el malvado ser… —La voz disminuía su fuerza, y los gemidos de un mortal cualquiera empezaban a reemplazar tal prominente imagen impuesta.

—Tu solo eres una farsa… ¡eres basura! — Gritó Po, tirando hacia su lado derecho a ese montón de oscuridad con cuerpo propio, el cual cayó así mismo como un títere desfallecido. Po trataba de mirar fijamente y descubrir la verdad a través de esa capa, pero su vista empezaba a fallar nuevamente, solo cuando se enfocó en Tigresa se disipaba nuevamente, se arrodilla en el suelo y levanta la parte superior del cuerpo de la maestra, la pega hacia sí mismo, casi podía sentir como su corazón hacía más débil su movimiento, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con su sangre y todo… moría.

=== 1 Días después===

El cuerpo de Tigresa descansaba vestido de forma "ceremonial", aunque esos colores fueran la representación de la muerte, estaba sobre su cama, y allí permanecía abrigada con la gran sábana, como si fuera capaz de sentirlo ahora, Po no sabía que hacer además de sentarse a un lado y quedársela observando como un rompecabezas en el que estarían todas las respuestas que necesitaba, y seguía allí…

—Po… ya déjalo… ¿de acuerdo? — Decía Víbora, en su rostro el dolor había construido un templo, y ella misma no podía aceptar el hecho de escuchar a Po diciendo, "No está muerta… su corazón todavía late, su respiración está allí", y después preguntar "¿No lo sientes tu también?.

—No la dejaré… si tu deseas hacer eso… adelante… — Respondió Po, aun mirando el cuerpo vacío, Víbora simplemente, tampoco quería aceptar que todo terminara así, no era posible, ¿Un delirio?, ¿El efecto de alguna droga arrojada en el aire por un asesino preparado?, esas posibilidades no eran lógicas, ellos sabían ver más lejos que lo que se presentaba ante ellos, ¿Por qué cayó tan rápido en eso?

—Po… — Dijo Víbora mientras se alejaba del cuarto con mal ánimo, no podía permitir que solo el fuera el único individuo que… tratara de conectar a ella nuevamente, no podía comprender como alcanzaba en ese instante el alma de Tigresa y lo amarraba al suelo con una cuerda de esperanzas.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró y el esperaba que Tigresa abriera los ojos mostrando su buen ánimo en un segundo, pero eso no se daba, Po era el único que parpadeaba, y en un determinado momento pudo observar algo, en un segundo de parpadeo pudo observar a Tigresa con los ojos abiertos y esa sonrisa quebradiza que últimamente le atormentaba cuando se desconcentraba de la esperanza de sentirla viva de nuevo.

—Solo quedan 3 partes más… — Escuchó Po, a cada instante el cansancio lo arrastraba más y más, pero él no permitiría que le llevase con tanta facilidad, esa voz que se dirigía hacia el emitía un sonido de fondo como un tarareo de amor, una canción de cuna…

—¿Quién eres? — Preguntó Po mirando hacia todos lados, con sus párpados haciéndolo ceder a cada segundo.

—Ya se ha respondido esa pregunta, tienes que continuar con esto… busca el siguiente pedazo… — Escuchó nuevamente, la voz era femenina y suave, recordaba a la de Tigresa y si no fuera tan sutil, casi débil, Po pensaría que era ella.

—Tu… tú le hiciste esto, ¿verdad? — Preguntó Po restaurando su llanto, —¡¿Por qué?! , ¡¿Por qué no simplemente paras?! — Gruñó, se dirigía a las paredes, y miraba hacia ellas y al techo…

—Porque el no quiere… parar… — Respondió la voz, sin embargo, Po escuchó "puede".

Una idea, una hipótesis ingresaba en Po lentamente, era ese factor que lograba cambiar las cosas, sea lo que sea que estaba allí… necesitaba ayuda, y tenía razón, pero ¿cómo empezar?, el ambiente se enfrió y ese enlace formado con… ¿Tigresa quizás?, se había roto.

—Te sacaré de allí, Tigresa… — Dijo Po, así, él acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza, quería conservar su esencia con él, ahora tenía una pista de como comenzar, pero, ¿qué era un pedazo?, y si uno está fuera, ¿Cuál fue ese?.

Po se alejó de Tigresa y se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación aceleradamente, pero…

—Jejejejejejeje — Rió una voz a espaldas del panda, que sería perteneciente a un hombre joven... Po volteó rápidamente y observó como la misma figura que había estado allí cuando Tiigresa fue atacada, ahora la sostenía burlescamente, su pierna derecha pasaba por debajo de la de Tigresa y la hacía lucir "amenazadora" mientras balanceaba sus brazos en el aire.

Po observaba con asombro mientras que notaba como desde el vientre de la maestra Tigresa emergía una daga muy delgada y ahora la figura ubicaba los brazos como ofreciéndole a Po una especie de abrazo mortal.

—La doncella encerrada te espera… — Aclamó la figura oscura, pero un detalle que no había notado anteriormente se mostraba… su voz parecía cambiar, se fragmentaba, eran varias voces mezcladas en solo una… 3 quizás…

—Eres… — Musitó Po, sin embargo, no tenía preguntas, todo era una prueba, o al menos en su cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó la aparición, lo hacía como si sufriera de bastante sorpresa y exaltamiento.

—No puedes llegar y hacer eso… — Exclamó Po, sus ojos se enfocaban en las lágrimas que se desplazaban de los ojos apagados y sin brillo de Tigresa, esas gotitas caían en el suelo y apuñalaban el alma con ese sonido casi inaudible…

—¿Por qué no? — Reclamó burlescamente el espectro.

—¡Por que no existes! — Gritó Po con enojo mientras se inclinaba hacia la oscura figura.

—Cuantas veces… — Dijo el espectro tomando lugar justo delante de Po y destruyendo su espacio personal, —Tendré que arrancarte pedazos para que comprendas…. Soy más real… incluso que tu… —

Po distinguía un rostro vacío y unas mandíbulas extremadamente prominentes, los ojos mantenían la expresión con los músculos superiores, pero no había iris o pupila, solo un intenso color blanco con ramas rojizas ocupando el centro, y todo esa estructura emanaba una aura de energía negra y densa como una noche nublada, la voz parecía un trueno sutil que solo se escuchaba dentro del oído, Po volteó y salió de la habitación abandonado en el instante a Tigresa, esa imagen de ella en el suelo con los músculos de los párpados contraídos de forma irregular en comparación el uno con el otro era demasiado fuerte como para resistirse, no equiparaba al más fuerte de sus golpes, o la más fea e impía de sus miradas, y é le abandonó cerrando la puerta tras de sí, solo escuchó como una especie de demonio parecía desatarse en la habitación, más los arañazos y rugidos del ser… Po solo huyó fuera de los cuarteles de los guerreros tan rápido como pudo, descuidó la puerta de acceso, pero no le importó, así, tuvo que subir el relieve en dirección al salón de los guerreros.

Ya rodeado del verde color del Jade todo parecía mejor, su alma no permanecía fuera de sí, se conservaba en el cuerpo manteniendo vivo todo, la única excepción existente era la alegría y tranquilidad, estas dos sensaciones habían sido acuchilladas por el espectro, pero una fiera se apoderó de la consciencia… y finalmente le tenía… el maldito muñeco estaba a punto de hacerse trizas…

Se acercó con paso firme y decidido, sujeta el muñeco en el aire y después de una mirada de juez le deja caer… mientras golpea el suelo algunas extremidades se desprenden del cuerpo del juguete, la vista de Po se desplaza hacia el muro, donde encuentra una lámpara, si es que no la había hecho aparecer con los deseos más profundos de un objeto combustible, la retira de su sitio y desde donde se ubicaba la lanza contra el muñeco, es capaz de observar como su cuerpo se retuerce y… chilla… emite un alarido de dolor que afecta fuertemente al oído, observa como los brazos padecen horribles encogimientos en el fuego, al final, el resultado de tal evento solo termina en cenizas que son arrastradas y dispersas en la habitación, Po sintió como un gran peso salía de sus hombros, se sentía libre de esas cadenas que le habían sujetado al suelo.

—Por fin… — Exclamó Po, sin embargo… algo no encajaba, las puertas de la entrada en el palacio de Jade se abrían con desmedida fuerza, y la figura espectral entraba con dificultad en el caminar.

—Sigo aquí, oh… Po… — Decía la figura mientras se acercaba, el espectro estaba utilizando la voz de Tigresa para expresarse, por cada paso que continuaba el Palacio parecía caerse… —Creo que podemos seguir jugando… — Decía sujetando a Po de los hombros muy delicadamente, mantenía la voz de la maestra y eso resultaba intolerable para Po, un poderoso golpe apartó al ser unos pasos.

—Ya… ¡Largo! — Gritó Po con enojo, no toleraba que el monstruo usara esa voz, esa voz que resultaba poesía para sus oídos se transformaba en una mofa.

—¿Sabes algo? — Preguntó el espectro levantándose, la túnica de tinieblas desaparecía mostrando a Tigresa con la ropa que usualmente vestía, la toga roja con las flores doradas y el pantalón negro… —¿Tanto me admiras? — Preguntó, ahora sonreía, de esa forma que lo hacía Tigresa, inconscientemente seductora…

De las manos de Tigresa se mostraron un par de inmensas dagas, y los cortes fueron rápidos:

Con ambas dagas, cortes paralelos al cuello.

Cada daga penetraba brutalmente las rodillas, por debajo de las costillas y después de pleno se insertaban en el pecho.

—¿Y ahora? — Cuestionó mientras inclinaba la cabeza del lado derecho, apoyándola sobre su hombro, los ojos empezaban a emitir pequeños rastros de un hemorragia, Po se desvanecía…

Observaba el anochecer en el tope de las escaleras, todo a su alrededor, hasta que notó como Tigresa estaba a su lado izquierdo admirando también el lugar…

—Todo está bien, Po… — Decía Tigresa sonriendo noblemente, sujetaba la mano izquierda del panda y empezaba a caminar en dirección al palacio de Jade, el salón de los guerreros, llegaron a estar en frente de la puerta y Tigresa brindó un muy leve empujón, pero la puerta se abría completamente.

—Ah… — Balbuceó Po, justo a lado de la puerta estaba erguido el muñeco del maestro Shifu, pero a tamaño de persona, yacía quieto y congelado en el tiempo, cruzado de brazos y con los pies que parecían fundirse con el suelo del palacio.

—No te preocupes… no puede hacer daño ahora… — Dijo Tigresa, tomaba una iniciativa y empezaba a caminar dentro del palacio con bastante tranquilidad, esa que ya no duraba mucho últimamente en la vida y las interrelaciones de los guerreros.

—¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó Po, seguía el paso de Tigresa, sutil y brevemente —No se supone que estabas… ¿muerta? —

Aunque preguntara, el no obtuvo respuesta, Tigresa solo caminaba en dirección al estante, ahora vacío, del muñeco.

—Esto… es lo que te ayudará, Po… aquí están las respuestas a todo… — Dijo Tigresa, miraba a los pies del estante, mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente a éste, además… aun sonreía.

—¿Qué cosa? — Reclamó Po, del soporte del estante se desplazaban los cajones escondidos del maestro Shifu.

—No puedes leerlos, pero alguien, lejos de aquí te ayudará, llévate el rollo sin que el maestro se entere, lamento decirte que no puedes llevar acompañantes en este viaje, pero… estaré contigo… — Dijo Tigresa, —No temas… — Añadió sonriendo, como jamás lo había hecho, esa expresión pudo haber sido una envidia hasta para el mismo sol…

—Tigresa… yo… lo haré… — Dijo Po, respondía a la sonrisa de la misma forma, o al menos lo intentaba, después de ese gesto sus cuerpos se acercaron y unieron en un profundo abrazo…

—Tienes que volver… recuerda… no mires atrás, solo busca el rollo y sal de la aldea… — Dijo Tigresa, rompía un poco el abrazo, y después de tomar una determinada distancia le besa en la mejilla y todo termina por fin…

Ya estaba Po de vuelta en la entrada de la puerta, y las palabras de Tigresa resonaron en su oído como una especie de confirmación, "No mires atrás", ya todo era silencio y no habían perturbaciones en el aire, Po empezó a correr fuera de los cuarteles y al borde de abandonarlos, admiró el Palacio en todo su esplendor a luz del medio día, sin embargo, esto ya no podía continuar así, por primera vez, tenía una pista, un camino que seguir, y también a la mejor guía, solo tenía que moverse rápido.

Al cruzar las puertas del palacio observó a su derecha, la figura del muñeco no tenía lugar ahora, el ambiente poseía una brisa relajante, Po corrió hacia el estante y casi inmediatamente se abrió el compartimiento que se había mostrado a él en esa especie de visión, tomó el rollo, distinguiéndolo fácilmente y salió corriendo del salón de los héroes, ya no tenía esperanzas de regresar, al menos hasta que todo acabase, hasta que él le diera fin…

Po llegaba a la entrada del restaurante de su padre con el rollo en las manos, ingresaba tan rápido como jamás lo había hecho, se dirigió directamente a su habitación y encontró su mochila de viaje tirada en el centro de ésta, abrió uno de los bolsillos más grandes y prominentes, solamente para guardar el rollo, después lo cerró y salió casi huyendo de su habitación.

—¿Tienes que viajar ahora? — Preguntó Ping, junto a la salida de la habitación del panda.

—Si papá… tengo… algo que hacer… — Dijo Po deteniendo su apresurado movimiento y volteando a ver al viejo ganso.

—Pareciera que solamente fue ayer que tú te cruzaste en mi Vida, y ahora tienes que partir lejos… — Dijo el señor Ping, desde sus ojos varias lágrimas empezaron a formar grupos.

—Papá… volveré… como la última vez… — Dijo Po, sujetaba las alas del ganso, como si fuera la firma de algún trato imaginario… y se alejó, el ganso solo observaba con el corazón hecho trozos como su hijo se convertía en una mancha blanca y negra mientras se alejaba del restaurante, la palabra se repetía como ecos en su oído… "Volveré".

Ahora el panda solo corre rápidamente por las calles de la aldea, lo hace rápido y si utilizar mucho la consciencia y el pensamiento, su objetivo clave es seguir esa pista, y dejar atrás varios de sus recuerdos era la forma correcta en la que debía empezar.


	9. Final

**==Capítulo final==**

**.Desde el Olvido.**

Po ya no recordaba su travesía, ni cuanto duró, ni siquiera si la había empezado en un momento, la imagen del valle a la distancia... la última que sus ojos alcanzaron a recibir... era casi un sueño, una mentira, un pensamiento que se quedaba trabado en el punto muerto de su mente, y no se almacenaba ni en las memorias de los hechos o las mentiras, era idea perdida, sin clasificación.

Caminaba en un bosque, eso era seguro, sentía la tierra bajo sus pies, y ocasionales piedras pequeñas que se integraban al suelo de manera imperfecta, pero adelante en su camino, no podía distinguir un destino fijo, o un camino claro, una brisa arrastraba desde allí pequeñas partículas negruzcas que poblaban todo el ambiente, el era capaz de comprobarlo al girar su cabeza, hacia los lados, donde ocasionalmente, todas parecían unirse e integrar la oscura figura de Leonard parada junto a los árboles... altos, con solo sus troncos grises visibles y ninguna división de intervalos... no eran árboles...

-Porqué no puedes ver?- Decía una tenue voz, infantil y aguda, como la de cualquier niño pequeño... pero no parecía tener un punto exacto de origen, era más parte de la brisa misma. -Estás ahí... con tus ojos fijos y no me miras... aquí... a tu lado...-

Desde atrás de uno de esos largos pilares, a su izquierda, el panda apreció la verdadera fuente de esa queja: Era un pequeño felino envuelto con una caperuza blanca, acurrucado en su propio cuerpo temblaba levemente, volteó hacia Po, y su mirada se iluminó, el panda no podría esperar nada malo de él, no una trampa o un gran engaño, era... como ver una rosa en un desierto.

-Finalmente puedes venir de nuevo...- Dijo la voz, y su visión se afectó... el niño era lo único visible en toda la opacidad que ocupaba el resto del ambiente, pero de pronto sus piernas fueron parte de ésta y se levantó, acercándose con pasos rápidos, la visión regresaba a la normalidad, con las piernas del felino ahora pintadas de negro,

El felino se convirtió en un guía y otro elemento fue apreciable a lo largo de su camino: Un pueblo!, un muy pequeño pueblo, varias casas pequeñas que formaban un semicírculo y concéntricas a una pequeña ruleta en el suelo, las que se encuentran en las parques recreativos, pero las puertas azotaron en su lugar y el niño se lanzó hacia la ruleta acelerando con su pie izquierdo tres veces, en ese punto, sus ojos resplandecían con un rojo intenso detrás de la capucha.

Salió de un salto y continuó caminando, alejándose del pueblo, mientras lo hacía... Po le seguía y apreciaba con dificultad, como la figura se hacía más alta, como la capa se volvía negra y espadas nacían desde las mangas, apreciaba como desde aquel niño, nacía el propio Leonard.

S̼̗̰̾̀õ͇̣̮ͫͮĺ̶̰͉̝̘͕͔̽̈̓ȯ̡̯͈̳ͥ̏͋

C͂ͭͫ͐́o̸̪̱̬̞̲̙͇nͫ̋͏̬͈̳̺ḑe̘͎n̪̱̳̦̗̊͐ͭâ̴͎̥̔̅̽d_**͚̘̝̹**_o̷ͫ̈́͋̽ͨ ̾_**̠̫͖̥͛̚ͅ**_a_**͚̮͎̼**_ ̅̑̈́_**̞̭̜̥͛ͅͅ**_s̩͈̭̆ͣ̀̉e̓ͯ_**̝̤̠͜**_r̡̖͈ ̣̱̺͕̬̱̯u̴ͫ͑̈́ͬ̀n̗͔ͯ̿̑ǎ̞̩͍̼ ͒ͧ_**͛̍̾͊ͧ͟**_ả̠̲̳̩̮͋̽̆̕rm̦͕̭͖̥ͯ̽a̞̣̩̤ͥ̑̈́̃̌̽

Po, observaba como de pronto un individuo caminó detrás de Leonard, su especie era inapreciable, envuelto también en una capa, pero esa, era de color blanco con un punto negro ubicado en el centro de la espalda, mucho más pequeño, de pronto, la figura de Leonard se abalanzó hacia otro encapuchado, y le atravesó con la espada que se encontraba en su mano derecha, continuó con su paso y la figura atacada quedó en el suelo, desangrándose.

Leonard y la figura que le perseguía siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al borde de un risco, cuyo contenido absoluta era la perdición en un profundo manto de niebla que impedía apreciar el destino final de las víctimas de la montaña, el encapuchado blanco ya no se encontraba en medio de Po y Leonard... éste último se volteó... y deslizó su capucha hacia atrás.

Su rostro fue apreciable, los ojos rojos, la mirada salvaje y las hojas en sus manos, Po no la había notado hasta ese punto, pero, los "árboles" habían superpoblado los alrededores, ahora todo camino de regreso era una imposibilidad, empezaron a resplandecer con un rojo tan brillante como el de los ojos del felino y a caer, uno tras otro sobre éste último, la niebla y la brisa extraña se había convertido en una inmensa oscuridad que abarcaba cada espacio y solo el atar ritual formado delante de él fue apreciable, una voz en su cabeza había empezado a susurrar:

-El proceso consistía en la conversión de un ser hacia un instrumento, tan simple como aislar a una mente joven y pura, el contenedor, y dejarlo ser ese elemento solamente, después, nos dirigimos hacia la conversión, Leonard puede llegar a ser un buen aliado, hará que los días solitarios se muevan más rápido y te protegerá de tus enemigos, pero, desde ese punto en el que se encuentra, ese lugar que ahora es su límite y su único plano existencial, tras el movimiento de ese contenido mortal, no podremos definir cual es el tercer bloqueo que se le pueda aplicar, el demonio del bosque, ese que causó la desesperación en los individuos, no pudo ser contenido de otra manera, pobre Leonard, mala suerte, pero al menos, no estará solo, jamás o eso espero-

-Po... tres... en este teatro, tres fueron las piezas:

-Un contenedor... Leonard.

-Un villano principal... y oculto detrás de una pantalla... el escritor.

-Un ser indeseable... tu, por que Leonard, estaba bien, hasta que tu llegaste... por lo tanto tu eres...-

Po levantaba la mirada y la trataba de enfocar hacia Leonard, pero ya nada había de él y todo su universo estaba formado por oscuridad, sus pasos hacía delante hacían eco eterno mientras se aproximaba cada vez más hacia donde se suponía que debía haber un precipicio.

-Porque todo el tiempo fuiste tu... - Musitó Po, mirando hacia abajo, y con otro paso más, cayó del precipicio... y mientras caía, volteó su cuerpo para apreciar la extensión de tierra en la que se debía encontrar Leonard, y lo admiraba apuñalándose con las hojas repetidas veces en la cara, una, dos, tres... diez, la sangre que surgía de él le brindaba un tono brillante a su capucha:

El contenedor estaba roto.

Tiempo después, ya el valle no era lo que fue en su momento, una atmósfera de miedo se posaba sobre éste, pero era como el factor que está dentro del mismo individuo como una entidad existente, era más como una idea que de cabeza a cabeza discurría, esa idea, que desde el olvido nace, la forma más pura de miedo existente...

=== FIN ===

Estoy agradecido por el tiempo que ustedes le han brindado a mi historia, por cada mensaje, por cada detalle y comentario que me entregaron, por cada palabra, porque en verdad me ha hecho crecer como individuo, esta relación de palabras que existe entre nosotros es algo que no puedo olvidar, durante el plazo de tiempo en que no publiqué, siempre pensaba en ustedes y en el sitio, ustedes, me han entregado momentos y memorias que jamás se retirarán de mi mente, son parte de mi propio archivo de texto super secreto que guardo allí, agradecimientos eternos y que Dios les Bendiga.

Si tienen alguna dudas sobre la historia, por favor, tienen la total libertad para preguntar, puede que no haya sido lo suficientemente claro en algunas ocasiones (A lo cual pido disculpas y agradezco su comprensión)


End file.
